Can I tell you a secret?
by Meye
Summary: When Bonnie meets Jamie, he's the perfect guy after the Anna debacle, but when her mom resurfaces; she realizes that Stefan and Klaus are the least of her problems. As she falls in love, a darker secret could destroy everything that she has ever stood for
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_***READ THIS*** Okay, I know this story may not seem appealing, and the warnings are not helping either, but I assure you, if you loved my previous stories, you will LOVE this one. Don't be scared to read it, it's worth it!_

**About the story:** It was announced that a new possible love interest for Bonnie would be brought in next year. _"Viewers will meet Jamie in episode 12, when Bonnie and Elena go on a little road trip. Described as handsome and a little rough around the edges, Bonnie immediately takes an interest in Jamie. Also set to appear in episode 12? Bonnie's mother Abby Bennett. Jamie definitely has a connection with Abby…just not one of the love variety. Something they share in common? They're both hot and troubled! You see, Abby is burdened by the secrets of her past that led her to leave her daughter." _Basically, this will be my twisted take on Jamie. I made a slight physical change to Jamie's appearance; the actor has green eyes, but it was too similar to Bonnie and it was annoying me (LOL) so they are now blue.

_**A/N:** New story! I feel like a writing machine these days! XD Write, translate, edit… That's all I do! Story will have about 11-12 chapters top (including prologue and epilogue) I'm seriously trying to say something intelligent, but nothing comes to mind LOL So, I'll just say: enjoy your reading! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

The two lovers were lying naked in their king size bed under the many dark blue satin sheets. Bonnie was sleeping peacefully in the man's arms, half her body lying across his. His arm around her shoulders pressed her closer when she nuzzled his chest in her sleep; sighting contentedly. He used his free hand to move a lock out of her face.

He gazed down at her and dear god did he found her breath-taking.

If someone had asked him one day with who he thought he would ended up; a Bennett Witch would have been at the bottom of his list.

Fate really had a twisted sense of humour when it came to giving people what they wanted.

Cause, let's face it, falling in love with Bonnie Bennett had not been part of his plan. But this petite woman, lying in his arms, was his everything now.

She was his and he would rip the world apart before ever letting her go.

Sometimes, the Vampire came to their home, their bed, and would spend the night. He hadn't had really much of a choice, but to accept the other man. Bonnie enjoyed his company and loved their occasional _'ménage à trois'_.

But he didn't mind; she loved him and only him and the other was simply that; the other man.

So much had changed over the years, but one thing was standing out, his family was finally rid of their burden, no more witchcraft for them. Well maybe a little bit here and there with Bonnie. But never would they have to suffer because of other's decisions.

It was their time to be happy and free.

To think that this whole thing, had started because of a road trip…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I know, it's short! LoL But it was a prologue! XD Curious? Intrigued? Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Love ~Meye (Next chapter is coming up **very** soon...)_


	2. Jamie

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** I did say I would post the first chapter soon. LoL I actually wrote the two chapters back to back, but since I had to read them over, well I decided to post the first one while editing the second one! XD Since I forgot to say in Prologue, this will be a mini-series like most of my fics :)_

_Oh and also I wanted to thank everyone, who I can't reply to, for their last review on "Bonded"! Love you guys!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jamie<span>**

"You do realise that when Damon picks on, on your whereabouts he's going to be furious?" said Bonnie, looking at the road in front of her.

"Well, he will have to understand!" replied Elena.

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" retorted her friend when she saw Bonnie's reaction.

"Nothing… Forget about it!"

"Bonnie…"

They still had another hour and a half to drive before reaching Richmond. Bonnie loved Elena, but sometimes the girl could have the weirdest of plans. Though, she wasn't really one to talk with her latest secret. That thing was going to back fire at one point for sure.

Back to Elena, even though she claimed not wanting to find Stefan and that she was 'over' with his crap; she had still jumped at the first chance to learn about what he was doing. Apparently, Stefan had been seen about a week ago in Richmond looking for a Warlock or Witch to help him with something.

Their contact, Hope, was a Witch a little bit younger than Bonnie's gram would have been if she had still been alive. She had many friends all around the place and had promised to help Bonnie and the gang. She hadn't been that hard to find; in a desperate move, Elena had asked her best friend to look through her grandmother stuff for any clues and she had found her phonebook with many numbers inside. Of all her contacts, only Hope had accepted to help.

And that was why they were driving to Richmond. To meet Hope who had maybe found a way for them to get rid of Klaus and also to talk about all the supernatural activity that had increased in the city over the last months.

"Are you even listening to me?" snapped Elena.

"Sorry Lena, I spaced out!"

"So, are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"Who is it going to be? Damon or Stefan?" she asked bluntly.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Come on Elena! You can't fool Caroline or me and we've already talked about it before. But I mean, all of the sudden Damon is the hero and Stefan is just the bad guy?"

"Bonnie, he IS the bad guy!"

"No, the bad guy is Klaus who exchanged his blood to cure Damon for Stefan's freedom and who also compelled him to do what he wanted and then forced him to switch off his emotion…"

"But he betrayed us, when he saved Klaus."

"Maybe he was compelled to do it? I'm not saying that you should go and throw yourself in Stefan's arms, far from it, but I cannot believe that you can just be like this with him when Damon did so much worse. I'm seriously just confused with you right now."

"And you think I'm not confused?"

"I didn't say that. But if you have real feelings for Damon, maybe you should solve the ones you have left for Stefan before jumping into this 'thing' with Damon. Cause it's not fair for him either."

"W-Wait you care about Damon's feelings now?" asked Elena bemused.

"And what if I do? I cannot even imagine the guilt eating at his gusts right now. Think about it, it was his crap that got Stefan where he is. See that is another thing, how the hell can you even look into Damon's eyes when he's responsible for the loss of the man you loved?"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"Fine! Than keep your comments about Damon to yourself then!" snapped Bonnie through gritted teeth.

"Bonnie… listen… This is so complicated and I just can't deal with this right now…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Lena…"

"I'm sorry too… Are we good?"

"Yes we are." replied Bonnie, smiling at Elena.

…

They made their way inside the Richmond's Grill, where Hope would meet them later.

Elena's phone rang.

"This is the tenth times in like 5 minutes that it rings. It's Damon, pick it up, please, before he starts harassing me too." said Bonnie.

"No." she replied, sending the call straight to voicemail.

Bonnie's phone rang not even a minute later.

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Elena.

The Witch smile and answered anyway.

"Hello Damon! So nice of you to call me, how can I help you?"

"_Witchy were the hell are you?"_ snapped the Vampire, obviously angry. _"That Elena goes on thinking that going alone somewhere is a cool idea I can understand, but you really had to encourage her?"_

"Would you like to talk to her?" asked Bonnie as Elena rapidly shook her head.

"_I'd love that Witchy. Thank you."_ retorted Damon.

"Hold on a second!" she replied, extending the phone to Elena.

'_I hate you!'_ mouthed the young woman.

"I'm sure you do." shot back the Witch as she made her way to the bar.

She felt eyes on her and turned around to catch the gaze of a young man looking at her intensely. He had amazing blue eyes, shaved head and a light sun-kissed skin; basically he was hot. When he saw Bonnie looking at him, he smiled at her before going back to his reading. Bonnie had felt a shiver running down her spine when he had smiled; there was something about him…

As soon as she was seated at the bar, she kept gazing back at the mysterious man.

"Hello Bonnie." said a voice to her left and she jumped lightly.

She looked at where the voice had come from and saw a middle age woman sitting beside her.

"Hope?" she asked.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bonnie; Sheila talked so much about you. Where is your friend?" asked the older Witch.

"Solving her not-yet-or-maybe-soon-to-be-or-not-at-all boyfriend's problem." replied Bonnie, making the Witch laughed.

…

Both girls said their goodbyes to the Witch. From what they had learned, killing Klaus would be a very complicated task. Hope had confirmed that no more Oak dagger existed and that the only one left had been the one in Mikael's possession; which had burned with him. They would need a lot of power to get rid of the Hybrid. When they had spoken about Bonnie channeling the power of Mystic Fall's Witches; Hope had replied that even if she still had that kind of power again, it wouldn't be enough to bring Klaus down. They would have to find a more powerful source and fast.

"For you miss!" said the barman, putting a drink in front of Bonnie, interrupting their conversation.

"From who?" she asked.

"Guy over there!" he said pointing at the mysterious young man.

'_Thank you!'_ she mouthed to him.

He simply smiled.

They kept on talking until said guy, came to them.

"Hello ladies!" he said, leaning on the bar next to Bonnie.

They both turned to him; and damn he was even cuter up close. Strong built and smelled like heaven. He was wearing a long sleeves charcoal t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Hi! I'm Elena, this is Bonnie."

"Nice to me you, I'm Jamie." he relied extending his hand to Elena and shook it.

He did the same with Bonnie.

"You're a Witch!" exclaimed Jamie as Bonnie said: "What the hell are you?"

Elena was instantly on her guard; maybe coming here alone hadn't been such a great idea after all.

"I'm a Werelock." he replied.

"A what?" exclaimed both girls.

"Part Werewolf, part Warlock. A Werelock."

"Okay, who come up with that?" asked Bonnie laughing.

"My family…" he answered.

"Is your gene activated?" inquired Elena.

"You can just ask me if I ever killed someone you know?" replied Jamie, smiling.

Both girls blushed.

"To answer your question, no, it isn't, but…" he didn't finish. "You shouldn't be here…"

"Why?" replied Bonnie.

"This place, Richmond has been crawling with supernatural crap for the last few months and it's getting worse. I don't know what's happening, but you really just need go back home. I've seen people getting killed for asking too many questions. I wouldn't want that for you."

"Okay, he's freaking me out!" said Elena.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I really just want you to be careful. But if you ever need help, I'll gladly help you out."

"I'd like that!" exclaimed Bonnie, a little bit too enthusiastically.

They all exchanged phone numbers.

"So, what brought you in Richm…" started Jamie, but never finished his sentence as his head snapped to the front door. He looked outside.

"You're okay?" asked Elena worriedly.

"I'm really sorry girls, but I have to go! Drive home safely." he said quickly before walking very fast to the back door, leaving the two girls with bemused expression on their face.

"What happened?" said Elena.

"I have no idea, but let's get out of here A.S.A.P.!" replied Bonnie, grabbing her purse from the bar.

They exited the bar and entered Bonnie's car before driving off; back to Mystic Fall.

"B-Bonnie!" exclaimed a very shocked Abby Bennett, as she got out of her car, upon seeing her daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'm having fun writing this! So, did Jamie running off had a link with Abby being in the parking lot? Loved it? Hated it? Confused even more? :p Just kiddin'! review if you feel like it! See you next chapter... probably tomorrow! After that you won't get a chapter until Sunday night... Come on, me not partying for the New Year? never! XD Love ~Meye_


	3. Abby

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** Just wanted to say thank you to all of you curious readers who are giving this story a shot (Story Stats are good for that sometimes) This story for me is a guilty pleasure to write! So I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as me!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Abby<span>**

Coming back to Mystic Fall had been somehow funny, for Bonnie anyway!

It was funny sometimes how people didn't really care about her. She was a Witch and could defend herself no matter what, apparently. But Elena Gilbert was the doppelganger and she was defenseless. She was still trying to understand that one. Anyway, being a Witch had meant that Elena had been the one to receive all the crap from everyone and Bonnie a simple _'Thank you for bringing her back alive!'_ Life sometimes was… surprising.

The road trip hadn't been pointless; cause meeting a new guy was never pointless. Jamie had texted her to ask her if she was alright, a day after their return. She had been touched by it. And that text had started their back and forth corresponding.

A week had passed since the Richmond debacle as Damon called it.

Bonnie was sitting alone in the living room; her father was, once again, gone for a couple of weeks. The doorbell rang and she was startled by the sound. She went to open the door.

"Hello Bonnie."

"M-Mom?" replied a bemused Bonnie upon seeing her mom at the door.

"Can I come in, please?" she asked softly.

"After 15 years, that's all you have to say?"

"Bonnie, I had a very good reason to leave back then. It broke my heart to do it, but I didn't have a choice."

"You turned you back on Witchcraft, is that your good reason?"

"No, I left to protect you. And as for turning my back on witchcraft, it was more like it was stolen from me Bonnie. I don't have my powers anymore."

"W-What?"

"Can I come in now?"

"Are you a Vampire?"

"Really?" replied Abby baffled, before pushing her daughter to the side and entering the house. She turned to her and said: "Can I come in?"

"Sorry, I couldn't risk…"

"I understand." cut in Abby. "I really need to talk with you Bonnie. This is important."

"Okay… Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

…

They sat silently around the small round dining table, sipping their coffee. Bonnie had texted Elena and Caroline earlier about her mom being back in town. Both girls had been shocked by the news and had told Bonnie that if she needed anything, they were ready to intervene.

"So…" started Bonnie.

"What I have to say will not be easy for you to hear. But you need to let me finish my story Bonnie. Because this isn't just about you and I, no, it's about the whole Bennett line and why we are who we are. You've heard of the Originals, of Mikael's and Nicklaus' fight… But did you know that Mikael didn't just ignite the endless war between Werewolves and Vampires, he was also the reason why the Bennett Witches started to fight against Vampires."

"I don't understand… What did he do? And why was I not aware of that?"

"Because our full history was lost before I found it again. Now let me tell you about us. Esther was the Original Witch, but she had a friend named Ayana. That woman is the first Bennett Witch. When Esther asked for Ayana's help and she refused to go against nature, Esther did. But by doing so, she lost her best friend and greatest ally; and Ayana left. She loved those children as if they had been her owns and couldn't bear to see the atrocities that Esther had done them upon Mikael's request. She went away and moved to a new village that would one day become Salem. She married a man there a man called Samuel Benedict, the name was changed later to Bennett. He embraced her witchcraft and they had many children. And this is how the Bennett Witch line was born."

"Wow…" whispered Bonnie.

"But when Nicklaus killed his mother, Mikael not only blame is bastard of a son for her death and Klaus' real family, but also Ayana, who, in his opinion, had deserted them. So he went out and looked for her. When Ayana dreamt of her death at his hands, she wrote her story in a book and told everything to her husband and her children. Nicklaus was not a bad man, but the consequences of an unfaithful wife and a ruthless tyrant who couldn't let nature take its course. That man should had lived and died like everyone else. But his mother's mistake made him a Werewolf and then a Hybrid. She tried to hide it by sealing his werewolf gene. Ayana knew of this and felt pity for the poor child and sworn to defend him. She ran away and was killed months later by Mikael, but at least her line was safe, well she thought at the time…"

"W-Wait, are you telling me that I should be protecting Klaus? Are you out of your mind? He tried to kill me and my friends!"

"Let me finish Bonnie. The story was lost, but not too long before you were born, I found out about it while cleaning Sheila's attic. She had so many untouched books in there and I swear that book called for me. I took me a while to understand the writing and the drawings, but when I caught on, I was shocked. I tried to talk about it with Sheila, but she refused to mingle with Originals business and I couldn't understand how she could say that. Maybe she was right and maybe she wasn't. But one thing was sure, Mikael knew about us. He was actually the one who had started this whole Witch hunting in Salem, which had forced our ancestors to move to Mystic Fall. Anyway, I called everyone in our family and realized that even though Damon was doing his best to protect our line, more people were getting killed by the day. I summoned Damon and he came, angry, but he still came and I asked him to find why so many Bennett were getting killed. I didn't say anything about the Originals to him; I was too scared of what he would do with the information. And he found out that another Witch family was responsible for our deaths.

Sadly, going around asking questions got me in trouble and the only way I could protect you was by leaving and making sure that no one would know of you and your father. I knew Sheila would protect you, so I left. I hid pretty well from them and then Klaus found me. A few months later, I sealed Mikael in that tomb, almost losing my life doing so. But they came for me, the Du Roy, they first stole my powers away and then tried to kill me. Klaus saved me; I owe him my life Bonnie. He could have let me die, I was useless to him, but he didn't. He helped me and gave me everything I needed to build myself a new life. And he promised me one thing, that he would get my powers back one day. He found few years later, that the Du Roy had sealed my powers within their lines. So Klaus went on a rampage and killed most of them, only few are left now, which means that one of them has my powers."

"And why are you telling me all of this? Cause seriously, this won't change my opinion on Klaus."

"Because Bonnie, I want you to stay away from that Jamie boy. He is a Du Roy."

* * *

><p>"You seem thoughtful…" said Damon as he sat beside Elena on the loveseat.<p>

"It's Bonnie."

"What is wrong with Witchy? Still having problems with you baby brother?" replied Damon smirking.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes Damon." she retorted, standing up and walking away.

He stopped her.

"Sorry. What's wrong?"

"Bonnie's mom, Abby, she's back in town."

"A-Abby is back in Mystic Fall…" said Damon, his step faltering.

"Damon? Are you okay…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Okay, obviously Jamie was so going to be a Du Roy! That was not supposed to be a surprise! I assure you! Next chapter will pick up where Bonnie's and Abby discussion stopped. So loved it? A hated it? Review if you feel like it! And thank you for sticking by :) xoxo ~Meye_


	4. Du Roy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** My gift__ to you guys __for the New Year's Eve! Have fun reading! At this speed, I'll be more than halfway done before TVD starts again! YAY! I wrote half this chapter while a rode with my mom to pick up a friend at the airport. I seriously couldn't stop myself from writing for an hour! XD_

_Special thank you to: Mystibleu73, PennyRose19_

_**To Mystibleu73:** XD Yeah a new story! It really helped that most of the chapters where already mapped out. (I was doing that when I didn't feel like editing "Bonded") I will only answer one of your questions; yes he knows VERY much who Bonnie is! :D As for the rest, you will have to read! :) Very glad that you are enjoying the story so far and hope you'll love this new chapter too! Thx again for reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Du Roy<span>**

Bonnie looked at her mom wide-eyes.

"How the hell do you know about my meeting with Jamie?" she said confused.

"People talk in Richmond Bonnie…"

"Anyway, why would you seal Mikael in the first place? That was like looking for trouble mom! You brought this on yourself."

"Bonnie, it's so much more complicated than that…"

Abby's cellphone rang. She looked at it and sighed.

"I have to go, but I will come back Bonnie. Please, listen to me, you cannot trust Jamie. No matter what, don't let his charms fool you. He is a Du Roy and no matter what he says you can never reveal to him that you are my daughter. Please Bonnie, I'm begging you, don't let that man enter your life."

"He wants to help mom…"

"No Bonnie, he wants to use you."

"You should leave…"

"Yes. But I will be back Bonnie. This discussion isn't over yet."

She gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek and caressed her arm tenderly.

"Be careful. We Bennett tend to put ourselves in the weirdest situations."

She left.

…

There was a good thing about Damon and Elena growing closer and Caroline having problems with Tyler; it meant no one really paid attention to what she was doing.

And that's why she was using that free time of hers to be out at midnight, back in Richmond, well not too far anyway, on her way up to a house up a little hill. Once she reached the front porch, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door before entering in the quiet house.

She left her coat at the entrance and walked down the hall, she stopped for a second when she passed the living room, looking at the three caskets lying there.

"Stefan?" she called out as she entered the only lighted room in the house, the kitchen.

"Well, hello there Bon-Bon!" replied Stefan as he appeared beside Bonnie.

"Dammit Stefan!" she yelled. "How many times, will I have to tell you not to scare me like that?"

"Easy, each and every single time you will see me!"

"So, what brings you around? I don't remember texting you in the last few days."

"Complications…"

"Meaning?"

"This game of hide and seek is getting really dangerous Stefan. Klaus is turning everyone in Mystic Fall against you…"

"That's it? Well, obviously, him playing the council against me was not part of the plan, but I still have his brothers so, if we pushes too far, I guess I will just lose one of them somewhere in the ocean!"

"Stefan… Really? I get it, you're pissed that he stole your life…"

"Pissed?" he cut her. "Pissed Bonnie? I'm not pissed, I'm furious! Elena hates me, Damon hates me! Every single person that I ever loved fucking hates me and you think I'm pissed? I fucking gave myself to Klaus to save my brother AGAIN, I killed so many people, I was forced to turn off my emotions, I almost killed Elena and you think I'm just pissed? I had to save Klaus to save my brother and what do I get in exchange, my freedom and my emotions because I let Katherine convince me into feeling compassion for my brother."

"Why don't you tell them that instead of me? Stefan, they think you betrayed them, when in fact you just sacrificed yourself again to save Damon's ass."

"Pff! Like my brother is ever going to listen to me. Anyway they wouldn't go with my plan."

"So instead you picked me to be your 'human', do you realize that if Klaus gets word of this, I'm as good as dead?"

"Bonnie, the last person on Earth that anyone will ever think of will be you. And Bonnie, I have nothing left to lose, Klaus made sure that I would become like him… The rage and the need for revenge inside of me is all I can think about."

"And Elena?"

"Elena, you think I feel better when I think about her? Don't let me start on her…"

"Ok, then let's go back to our main problem. My mother came back in town."

"Abby? Bonnie, you cannot trust her. She is for sure in league with Klaus."

"Well he did save her, but I mean she's my mom, she wouldn't hurt me…" she replied unsure. She was starting to have her doubts.

"Why would she come back now then?"

"When I came here to meet Hope, I met a guy and my mom heard about it through someone and told me to stay away from him."

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"His name is Jamie Du Roy."

"You're kidding?"

"You know him?"

"No, but I've been seeking his family for a while now. Why do you think I came to Richmond? Well, that is great news."

"How can that be great news? His family stole my mother's powers!"

"Of course they did. The Du Roy have been working to kill Klaus for many generations now. While looking for anyone to help me, I found that they had been working with Mikael; this is how I learned that Abby had been the one to seal Mikael. Obviously, I'm not telling you to trust Jamie, cause being a Du Roy, means that he could turn on you at any moments, but he will help you to kill Klaus."

"And why don't you help us?"

"I can't kill him Bonnie, as much as I hate him, I have those memories in my head that stop me from doing it. He's like a brother to me. Just like he would never kill me; he will kill Damon though, that is the problem. I can let him kill Damon."

"Fine. I'll stick with your plan, but Stefan, I'm warning you…"

"Yes Bonnie, I know the drill, if I try betraying you, you will fry my ass!" he replied smiling.

"You've got that right mister!" she said, with the hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth. "I should go…"

"You don't want to spend the night?" he said, winking at her.

"I'll pretend I never heard that!"

Stefan laughed. "Be careful on your way home."

"You wouldn't want to lose your 'human'?"

"No Bonnie, I wouldn't want to lose one of the last persons who still care." said the Vampire seriously.

She smiled and nodded before leaving silently.

…

When she finally got home, she took a long and hot shower, trying to relax. This thing with Stefan was so dangerous, but she knew he was right; no one would ever suspect anything. Bonnie was the last person who would accept to help a Vampire working against them.

Truth was; she was doing it because she understood his pain. When he had sought her out, she had been furious until he had explained his reasons. To say that she had been gobsmacked to learn that his emotion's switch was back on would have been an understatement. Stefan had always been there for her, and she couldn't let him down, especially not now when he was all alone.

Elena wanted nothing more than to kick his ass, while Damon was still trying to understand why.

She got out and dried herself off. She had received texts while she had been in the shower. All from Damon asking her where she was. So, Damon was paying more attention to her than she thought. She called him.

"_Witchy! Where were you?"_

"In my shower and no you won't get any details!"

"_Don't play games with me Bonnie. I passed by your house earlier and you weren't there. I waited for at least 2 hours and no sign of you!"_

"Wow Damon! Are you spying on me? Scared I will turn to the dark side?"

"_A Bennett Witch, turning to the dark side… That would be a first! I just don't want you to do anything reckless."_

"Damon, can't a girl have her secrets?" she asked playfully.

"_Don't tell me you already found someone to replace Jeremy?"_

"You are tactless!"

"_You are careful, right?"_

"You know, I could ask you the same thing."

"_You mean with Elena? I'm not stupid Bonnie…"_

"We could argue on that one you know! But Damon, seriously, I know you are not stupid, but when it comes to Elena, men tend to be! Just don't expect too much…"

"_I will, as long as you are careful!"_

"Deal."

"_Deal!"_ he replied. _"Goodnight Witchy."_

"Goodnight Damon." she said before hanging up.

She got ready for bed before calling Jamie.

"_Hello Bonnie. I wasn't expecting your call at all!"_ said the grumpy voice. _"What time is it?"_

"Late. Did I wake you up? Obviously, I did. I'm sorry for calling at this time of the night, but I wanted to know if your offer to help us was still open?"

"_Of course it is! And it's okay; don't worry about waking me up. What can I do for you?"_

"What do you think of a road trip to Mystic Fall?"

"_That could be fun, will I see you there?"_

"Yes you will."

"_Then it will be my pleasure to come Bonnie. I should be there in a few days. I'll call you when I get there."_

"Thank you Jamie."

"_No problem Bonnie."_

"Bye!"

"_Sweet dreams Bonnie."_

They hung up and Bonnie went to bed happily; giggling like a little girl.

* * *

><p>A wide awake and fully dressed Jamie put back his phone on the dresser in front of him. He removed his coat and dropped it to a chair nearby. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror.<p>

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be!" he murmured, sneering.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So Abby was right about Jamie? Bonnie is kinda stuck in a bad situation right now. Cause between Stefan, her mom and Jamie, it's hard to know who she can really trust. And Stefan's emotion switch is on… Smells like trouble to me! XD Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! And before I forget: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Xoxo ~Meye_


	5. Damon

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** I find it funny how people are asking me for Klonnie smut! I will write a fic with Klonnie, I did promise it. You'll just have to be patient! ;p_

_Special thank you to: klonnieeeeee3, ellenah,_

_**To klonnieeeeee3: **Thank you very much for that! And I will update well, now! I usually update a chapter per day… but yesterday I updated 3… so I guess it depends on how fast I can write! LOL Everyone wants Klonnie action! LoL You'll have to keep reading to see what happens! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

"So, who's this guy again?" asked Alaric as he stood not too far from Damon.

"Jamie Du Roy," answered Bonnie. "Elena and I met him when we went to Richmond."

The doorbell at the front door rang and Bonnie went to answer it happily.

"Hey!" she said, smiling, upon seeing the young man.

"Hi Bonnie!" he replied, kissing her hand and making the Witch blush in the process.

"How have you been?"

"As good as I can be!" he said smirking. "So I was wondering if you knew any good places for me to crash at."

"You can come at my house if you'd like?" she proposed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course! Come on in!" she saw the backpack he was carrying and asked: "What's that?"

"Books I had at home, maybe they can be helpful."

"Really? That is so nice of you; let me present you my friends."

They came into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. They all seemed open about this new guest, but for two persons; Damon and Jeremy.

"So everyone, this is Jamie. Jamie this is, Elena that you already know…"

"Hey Elena!" he replied, smiling.

"Hi Jamie!" she exclaimed happy to see him.

"And this is Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric and Damon."

"Didn't you say you had a werewolf friend." said Jamie confused. "Cause I don't feel any."

"Err… We aren't really speaking with him at the moment…" replied Bonnie uncomfortable.

The Werelock gazed around and saw that everyone was in the same state as Bonnie.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know it was a taboo subject. I'll just… crap… how to break a mood… Okay, well…"

"If you had been part of this gang, you would have known better!" said Jeremy through gritted teeth.

"JEREMY?" exclaimed Elena, shocked by her brother's insolence.

"What?" he retorted.

"Jamie, I heard you say to Bonnie that you had books to help us?" asked Caroline, changing the subject and Bonnie smiled at her thankful for the diversion.

"Huh? Aw! Yes, I do!" he replied opening his back and put out four big books on the coffee table.

"Thank you Jamie for that!" exclaimed Alaric as he picked up a book.

"My pleasure, really. If I can help, I'll gladly do it!"

"Anything to get into Bonnie's pants…" murmured Jeremy.

Damon laughed, Caroline looked at him like he was a jerk and Jamie seemed confused by his cheekiness.

"You do realized I can hear you right?" asked Jamie.

"Really?" snapped back Jeremy.

"What happened?" inquired Elena.

"Let's just say that Jeremy can keep his comments to himself!" retorted Caroline.

Damon gazed at Bonnie who had been quiet and realized that she was focused on her cellphone, before she put it back in her pocket.

"Okay! Guys! Can we focus here? We have more important problems to solve than jumping at each other's throat." said Alaric. "Jamie, your books seemed pretty unused…"

"They were passed down generations, but never opened them to be honest."

"Why not? It's who you are! If I was a Warlock I would read everything there is to read!"

"A Warlock?" he asked confusedly. He turned to Bonnie and Elena. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us was?" said Alaric.

"I'm not a Warlock, I'm a Werelock. Both Warlock and Werewolf, though by wolf gene isn't activate, luckily for me. But strangely, my family, even when the gene is inactive, we still get enhanced hearing and sens of smell."

"Great! She brought another Hybrid!" snapped Jeremy.

"Ok man! What the hell is your problem?" finally asked Jamie. He was seriously getting annoyed by the younger boy's arrogance.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How can we trust you? You're like nobody and you come here throwing all your shit in our faces. Who died and made you king?" answered Jeremy angrily.

"Ok! Back off, I'm trying to help here! Why are you so hostile with me?"

"Cause he's jealous, obviously…" whispered Caroline, so that only Damon and Jamie would hear.

"What? You're kidding?" exclaimed a bemused Jamie as he looked at the blonde Vampire and she shook her head. "Ok Jeremy, whatever happened between you and Bonnie is not my business, but you have no right to take it out on me, man!"

"Well, he does have a point!" cut in Damon.

"Really Damon?" said Bonnie. "You are going to take Jeremy's side?"

"He's right! We don't have any proofs of his allegiances." replied Damon.

"Damon, Jamie's family, the Du Roy, have been fighting alongside Mikael for years to bring down Klaus. So yes, I know of his history including the feud between his family and mine…"

"I think I'm gonna go in town for a while." finally said Jamie as he stood up.

"Yes, why don't you!" retorted Jeremy.

"Will you just shut up Jer!" snapped Bonnie.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow" started Alaric. "Elena, Jeremy, we are leaving."

They were all ready to leave, even Caroline who wasn't enjoying the atmosphere anymore.

"Bonnie, may I have a word with you?" asked Damon, obviously irritated.

Elena and Caroline looked at Bonnie unsure, but the Witch nodded.

Everyone left.

"What is it Damon?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but are you going to put us in trouble again with your new crush?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Witchy, you have the worst tastes when it comes to men!"

She laughed at him.

"I'm serious Bonnie. First there was Ben who tried to kill you and then Luka, do you really want me to explain why he was a bad choice? You cannot tell him of our latest plan…"

"Damon, I'm not stupid ok? I would never tell him of our plan to summon Esther or that we have Rebekka, I'm not crazy! I promise I won't tell him anything."

"You better not." warned the Vampire.

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes and was about to exit when Damon stopped her.

"What now?"

"What are you hiding from us Witchy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"At first, I thought that Jamie was the secret you were keeping, but earlier you were looking at your phone, and it looked important."

"You're paranoid Damon." she replied before leaving.

But he knew something was wrong with the Witch. If it had been about Abby, he knew she would have said it. So if it wasn't something about her mother or Jamie, what the hell was she hiding from them?

…

It was passed midnight, when Bonnie heard knocking at her front door.

"How did you know I lived here?" asked Bonnie when she saw Jamie, travelling bag over his shoulder.

"Caroline told me. Sorry, I had to cool down. That Jeremy kid kinda pissed me off."

"He can be a smartass sometimes. Come in!" she said smiling.

"You know I don't really need an invitation to enter right?" he said playfully and they laugh.

"I know! I know! You must be tired after such a long day? Want me to show you your room?" she asked.

"I'm okay really. But I wouldn't mind dropping this!" he replied, pointing at his bag.

They went to his temporary room to drop his things and then to the small kitchen where Bonnie made them coffee and they went back to the living room.

"So, will I ever get to know what Jeremy said earlier?"

"You're sure you want to know?"

She nodded.

"He said that the only reason I was helping was to, and I quote, get in your pants."

Bonnie blushed furiously. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Is it true?"

"Bonnie, look at me." he said in a commanding voice, but still smiling gently at her. She looked at him. "I know the Du Roy and Bennett have always been at war over Mikael and Klaus, but I don't define myself by them. I am me and I'll do whatever I want. Whatever happened in the past, I will never do something that could put you in danger. As for getting in your pants… well… hum… Let's just say that it wasn't your pants that caught my attention the first time I saw you!"

And she laughed before hugging him. In a weird way, she could tell that he meant what he had said, but it was weird because even though she felt this, she still couldn't find it in her to really trust him. She pulled back a little.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, I assure you…" and he boldly kissed her.

Bonnie moaned softly, but returned the kiss anyway. They pulled apart after a while, Jamie smiling and Bonnie as red as cherry.

"I-I think we should go to bed."

"Yes, I guess so." He replied, caressing her arm gently. "Have a good night Bonnie." He finished before standing up to go to his room.

She sighed and went up to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>As he looked from outside, Damon was boiling inside. Now, he would have to make sure that this Jamie Du Roy wouldn't back-stabbed them; thanks to Witchy.<p>

"Stupid Witch!" he snarled in a low voice, before running back to the Boarding house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Am I the only one smelling trouble… You haven't seen half of it! XD Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! On a side note, I hope everyone had fun for the New Year! :D I did! xoxo ~Meye_


	6. Can I tell you a secret?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER! YAY! :) Have fun reading; I'll be pushing myself really hard in the next days to get more chapters out, which is good for you I guess! :D_

_Special thank you to: aprilf00l, klonnieeeeee3, ellenah, Mystibleu73, PinkIsisPurpleRoses_

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** Thank you! And it's my pleasure to reply. You take the time to review, the least I can do is saying something back in return! :) Even if it's only an oneshot, I will write a super smut Klonnie story after this! XD And thank you for reading!_

_**To Mystibleu73: **Bonnie is confused right now, because her mom who's "apparently" on Klaus side told her not to trust Jamie because he could hurt her, but at the same time she did confirmed that Jamie wanted to kill Klaus. So Bonnie knows she can trust him on a certain level. And Stefan has been looking for a Du Roy, so Bonnie is kinda stuck between everyone telling her what to do and what not to do. And she does her best… Poor girl! Thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Can I tell you a secret?<span>**

Elena, Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline and Jamie were out of town to look for more clues in Jamie's family stuff. This had actually been a diversion to let Bonnie summon Esther spirit with Damon.

Damon had gone earlier, to take Esther's pendant back from Rebekka staked body.

They were now making sure that everything was set to call upon Esther for any advice. Even though, it was the best option, Bonnie didn't feel good about doing so; Sheila had warned her to stay away from anything related to the Originals.

"Are you ready?" asked Damon.

"Mm…"

"What?" he retort annoyed.

"I don't feel good about this okay! I can't help it, but don't worry I will do it anyway!" she snapped.

"Bonnie…" said Damon as he put his hand on hers. "What's wrong?"

"My grams, Sheila I mean, told me not to mingle with the Originals when she came back to help me…"

"Hey! I know it's a lot to ask of you, but you know there aren't many options!"

"I know…" she sighed.

"I'll be right there if anything goes wrong."

"Thanks."

He moved back and Bonnie sat on the floor. She took a deep breath and started to chant. Every singles candles lighted up with high and bright flames.

Suddenly, after five minutes of chanting, everything just stop moving in the room, the lights, no more breeze coming through the open window, the flames stayed in place and the clock stopped.

"_I am surprised to be called here by a Bennett Witch, especially a straight descendant of Ayana." _said Esther's transparent ghost as she appeared in front of them. _"Why did you summon me here child?"_

"We are looking for a way to kill Klaus. Mikael failed and was killed, and we lost the only weapon that could have killed Klaus. I'm doing my best to protect everyone I care for, but I can't do anything without your help." answered the Witch.

"_I see. There is a way, but you will have to play with time, are you willing to play against nature Bonnie Bennett, there is always a consequence for playing with nature. I've learned my lesson the hard way."_

"I'm willing to do everything I can to save my friends and family. No more innocent should die because of Klaus."

"_Very well… I will send you something; it is a spell to call something from the past. You will be able to bring back a piece of wood from the Oak tree to kill Klaus. The piece should be big enough to make one stake, be careful with it. And don't ever do that spell more than once."_

"Thank you Esther…"

"_Now, I know that you have lost the help of the hundred Witches; so, I will give you another spell to open a link between us through the medallion for a short period of time, long enough to immobilize Klaus and kill him."_

"Thank you so much Esther…"

_"I will take my leave now, because this is getting too dangerous for you. But we shall talk again…"_

"Yes, we will."

And Esther disappeared.

"BONNIE!" screamed Damon.

"Don't scream! I'm okay!" she said standing up, but got dizzy and fell backward, but Damon caught her before she could hit the floor.

She looked down at herself and saw blood on her t-shirt. She touched her face and gazed at her hands; she was bleeding.

"Dammit Bonnie, why didn't you stop?" said Damon panicking as he saw the light in Bonnie's eyes starting to go out. He bit his wrist and brought it to her lips and she drank slowly before fainting.

He brought her into the living room and laid her on the sofa before running back to the room to clean everything.

…

Bonnie woke up thirty minutes later. She opened her eyes and saw black. She shook her head and realized that it was actually black hair. She groaned; her head was pounding.

"Witchy! You are back!" said Damon, somehow relieved, as he turned his head to her.

This wasn't the first that Bonnie was seeing the Vampire so closely, but never before had they been on the same eye level. She didn't dare to move because of her headache.

"What happened? My head is killing me…"

"You pushed yourself too hard! I tried to stop you, but you were just staying there, lips moving as you nose kept on bleeding. I couldn't reach you…" he looked angry. "Dammit Bonnie you could have died! This isn't a game!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Damon!" she snapped back, still lying on her side. "But, it's not like you can't get a new Witch to help you out! Anyway let's be real, the only reason you're saying this is because it will help you score more points into Elena's book. You don't have to sugar-coat me Damon."

"Bonnie, when are you going to get it through you thick skull that I care about your wellbeing?"

"Damon… I did mention earlier that I wasn't comfortable with the summoning, you should have cared at that moment!"

"I'm sorry okay."

"Sorry too…"

"You should drink more of my blood; it should help with the headache." he said changing the subject.

"Thank you Damon. Not just for this, but for saving me. I'm not sure I would have made it without you."

"My pleasure Bon-Bon!" he replied smirked.

"You're an ass!"

They laughed.

…

Late at night found Bonnie and Jamie back at her house. Luckily for her, Damon's blood and removed the headache and she had been at the top of her shape upon their coming back.

They were sitting on her bed talking quietly when her phone rang. She forgot to look at the caller before picking up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bonnie, it's me!"_

"H-Hi Stefan…"

"_Am I bothering you? I was hoping I could see you tonight…"_ replied the younger Salvatore.

"I'm not alone…"

"_You're with Jamie aren't you?"_

"Yes."

"_Call me back later then."_

"Okay. Bye!"

They hung up and Bonnie turned to Jamie.

"Please, don't say anything to the others."

"Can I show you something?" he said before sitting in front of her.

He folded his elbow, raising his hand, encouraging Bonnie with a slight move of his head to do the same. And she did.

"This is something that my mother's best friend used to do with me when I was little. And she always did it with me only. The last time we did it, she told me to only share this with someone important, so I'm showing it to you…"

He took Bonnie's hand, palm to palm and intertwining their fingers. He gazed into her eyes and she smiled.

"This is how it works; if I want to tell you something important, but I want you to keep it for yourself, I say: _'Can I tell you a secret?'_, if you accept, you say: _'As long as mine is kept.'_ And it's a promise to never reveal what was told."

Bonnie nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret?" ask Jamie.

"As long as mine is kept." she answered smiling.

"I like you Bonnie, a lot. And I won't tell anyone of your gang about Stefan's phone call."

She blushed upon hearing his confession.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"As long as mine is kept." he replied softly.

"I've been helping Stefan for months now; hiding Klaus' brothers. No one knows about it. I'm doing it, because he's my friend and it's the only leverage we have against Klaus. And… I like you too Jamie."

He used his free hand and slipped it in her hair before bringing her closer to him and kissed her languorously. They let go of their hand and he pulled her closer and he let himself fall to his back. Bonnie fell on top of him with a surprise squeal.

He smiled devilishly at her and they started kissing again.

After a while, they stopped and Bonnie called back Stefan; who suggested that since Damon had her under her radar that maybe she could send Jamie instead to meet him at the house.

Jamie didn't mind doing the trip and left a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Both men stood beside the caskets.<p>

"So if I have my facts right, these are Elijah, Finn and Kol?" asked Jamie.

"Yep!" replied Stefan smirking.

"What about Rebekka?" asked Jamie confused.

"I thought she was with you guys?"

"If she is, I never saw her…" answered Jamie.

Stefan laughed whole heartedly. "Naughty Bonnie, I knew she was hiding something. Well Bekka isn't with Klaus either since he asked about her. So where the hell is she?"

"Well as long as she is out of the way, I guess that's better, no?"

"Good point! You want something to drinking? I've got Scotch!" he said walking to the kitchen.

"That would be great… You and I are going to make an amazing team." he said sneering evilly to himself as he followed Stefan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Is it getting confusing to know who's playing on which team? XD I promise I know where I'm going with the story! Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it. :)_


	7. Bonnie

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** So, my challenge of the day is to finish at least two chapters (including this one)_

_Special thank you to: ellenah, PinkIsisPurpleRoses._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonnie<span>**

Days passed and soon turned to weeks. Bonnie's father came back, but left again, because of a major contract in Europe, he would be gone for a month and a half and miss the Holidays. Bonnie had been both furious and crushed by the news, but what could she say or do? Nothing!

During that time, Bonnie and Jamie grew closer than ever, talking more openly about their past. Jamie, wanting for Bonnie to feel comfortable had agreed with her not to reveal the names of their family member. She told him about losing her Grandmother after doing a powerful spell, which had been in the end pointless and only caused more problems for them. She told him of her parents who weren't there for her and how alone she sometimes felt. Jamie had been drawn to her pain as he felt the same way; the weight of his family, his own parents abandoning him for their own cause, losing his mother's best friend who had become a second mother to him. They were so much alike…

They were lying in her bed, both of them missing their t-shirt, but Bonnie was still wearing her bra. She was playing with a medallion, tied to a long but delicate chain around his neck. Jamie would always have it on him, but it was also always hidden under his clothes.

"Do you really always wear it? I've never seen you without it…" asked Bonnie in a soft voice as she turned the medallion around her fingers.

"I don't have a choice, but to wear it… It's the only way I can keep myself under control."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Hybrids… we are not supposed to be apparently. And as servants of nature being ourselves Hybrids is a little bit hypocrites of us. My medallion is mostly to protect people around me. Even though the curse isn't activated, the rage is there… I'll just say this; removing my medallion would be unwise."

"Wow… I'm so sorry Jamie…"

"It's okay, don't worry about me."

"But it sucks for you!"

"This isn't the worse…"

"There is more?"

"During full moons, I lose my powers. That is nature protecting people. Can you imagine what would happen if a werewolf could do magic while being transformed?" he exclaimed.

"Well crap! I do understand, but still you can't transform, which makes you're powerless on full moons. That is so dangerous for you…" she replied worriedly.

"I try not to get out on those days!" he said laughing.

"I'll protect you then…" she said hugging him.

"Don't worry about me!" he said, kissing her forehead.

…

A few days later found Bonnie wide awake beside Jamie who was sleeping peacefully. She kept playing slowly with the medallion and knew that what she was thinking was stupid, but the temptation was so hard to resist.

And she did the most dangerous thing she could ever do; she removed Jamie's medallion.

Nothing happened.

'_He's sleeping!'_ thought Bonnie, trying to find an explanation.

But then, Jamie's eyes snapped opened and Bonnie flew away toward a wall, but was able to stop herself before crashing at the last second.

Jamie's eyes seemed to have changed color, but one thing was sure, he was enraged and ready to attack. Knowing that panic would not be the best of options, she did the only thing she could think of. She fought him back as she levitated the medallion before putting it back around Jamie's neck.

As soon as it was back in place, Jamie lost conscience; falling to the floor.

"JAMIE!" screamed Bonnie as she ran to him.

Not even a minute later, his eyes fluttered open and he gazed up to Bonnie. She could tell that he was furious.

He pushed her away and stood up.

"What the hell was that Bonnie?" he yelled. "Are you out of your mind? This could have killed you, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it!"

"I-I'm sorry Jamie…" she said tears in her eyes.

"Sorry?" he exclaimed dumbfounded. "That was so immature of you! I told you I had to wear it and you remove it. How the hell do you want me to trust you after that? Huh? Everyone was probably right, I shouldn't be here…" he finished before picking up his stuff.

"N-No! Please Jamie…" begged Bonnie as she pulled at his arms. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I just… I don't know why I did it. Please, don't hate me…"

"Bonnie…" he said with a sigh.

"Jamie, I'm begging you, forgive me…" she asked crying.

He looked into her eyes and knew she was really sorry. He just wanted to leave and make her suffer, but with Bonnie's big innocent emerald eyes, looking up at him like this; it was hard not to forgive her.

"Dammit it…" he whispered before pulling her into his arms and Bonnie cried harder. "Don't ever do something like that ever again Bonnie. I'm not a forgiving person usually…"

"I promise… I won't…" she replied, gazing up at him.

"The things you make me do…" he whispered disbelieving. And he kissed her.

The kiss heated up and soon they were tearing at each other's clothes. They walked back to bed and lied under the covers, Jamie on top of Bonnie.

"You are gorgeous…" he said kissing her again and slowly kissed his way down to her core.

"J-Jamie!" exclaimed Bonnie when she felt his tongue on the most private part of her body.

"Yes?" he asked looking up as he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

"I-I've never…" she tried to say.

He seemed genuinely surprised by her admission. "Not even with the Gilbert boy?"

"No…"

"Then I'll make sure you enjoy every single moment of this Bonnie…" he replied, pushing his tongue inside her.

"Oh god…" she moaned as Jamie proceeded to make her come many times with his tongue and thumb.

He let her cool down a little bit, going back up beside her and they kissed. She tried to touch his erection, but he stopped her.

"No Bonnie; tonight is all about you…" he whispered as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

"Jamie…"

"Look into my eyes Bonnie. Concentrate on me and the pleasure only." He curved his fingers and she moaned loudly when he touched her g-spot.

When she started to ground herself against his hand, he pushed another finger inside.

"Oh… Jamie… I…"

"It's okay Bonnie… Don't be shy with me… You have nothing to hide… Enjoy this to the fullest."

She came again, biting her lips.

"Give me a second…" he said caressing her face tenderly.

He got out of bed and walk to his pants. He pulled out his wallet and looked inside until he found what he was looking for and came back to bed.

"Are you ready Bonnie? Or do you want me to stop…?"

"No, I want you…"

"Okay…" he said, smiling at her as he tore the small plastic envelope in his hands and put on the condom.

He placed himself at her entrance and pushed the tip of his erection in.

"Jamie…" she groaned painfully.

"It's okay… Look at me Bonnie. It will hurt at first, but it will be good afterward. I'll make it good, very good, for you. This is you and me Bonnie…"

And as they gazed into each other's eyes, he entered her fully. Silent tears fell from Bonnie's eyes and he gently brushed them off with his thumbs. He gave her all the time that she needed to adjust to him.

"You can try to move…" she finally said.

"I'll go slow…" he promised as he slowly pumped inside her very tight channel. "Fuck… you're so tight… You feel amazing Bonnie…"

He changed his angle and Bonnie gasped.

"OH GOD!" she moaned, her legs going around him, encouraging the man to go faster.

And he complied with her request, increasing his pace. It didn't take long for Bonnie to come again.

"You are so beautiful like this Bonnie…"

He straightened up and went to his knees, while holding her hips so that he wouldn't lose the heat around him. Bonnie looked at him wondering what he was going to do, when he thrust inside and hit her g-spot right on.

"JAMIE!"

"I'm going to make you see the stars…" he promised and started to pound into her, hitting that same spot with each thrust.

Bonnie screamed loudly as she pulled the covers to her, trying to hold on to something as orgasms kept hitting her one after the other. She felt the bed underneath her becoming increasingly drenched with her fluids.

"J-Jamie… I can't take… more… It's too… much…" she whimpered.

He gave one last and hard thrust inside of her and came. He fell on top of her, almost crushing her, but held himself up unto his shaky forearms. They were both breathing erratically, trying miserably to catch their breath. Their bodies were covered with perspiration.

"Never… in my life…" he started to say, but never finished.

He pulled out slowly, groaning at the loss of heat. He brought Bonnie into his arms and turned around to lie on his back with the petite Witch on top of him.

"You've just spoiled me for any other man…" whispered Bonnie, making Jamie laughed whole heartedly.

"I don't plan on ever letting you go." he replied kissing her hairline.

"That's fine by me…" she murmured exhausted and barely awake.

"Sweet dreams Bonnie…"

"You too… thank you…" she said, falling asleep.

He sighed contentedly.

…

He woke up later, Bonnie still sleeping in his arms. He entangled himself from her gently, not wanting to wake her up and went to the bathroom slowly. He opened the faucet and splashed cold water unto his face.

He gazed up at his reflection in the mirror.

"You are so stupid!" he murmured angrily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Seems like someone just realized he had real feelings for a certain Witch. This chapter was pretty much to show Bonnie and Jamie's growing relationship and how it will probably affect their decisions later. Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! :) Love ~Meye_


	8. Stefan

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** HEY! I did it! Two chapters in one day! I seriously just want to write chapter 9 already (which is 10 for you guys on ffnet) Have fun reading!_

_Special thank you to: klonnieeeeee3, ellenah._

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** I think there is something wrong with the updates! LoL Cause the new chapters don't always show! Weird! Anyway, back to your comment for chapter "Can I tell you a secret?" It is kinda my goal to confuse you a little bit! XD But as I said, I know where I'm going with the story! I promise! Thanks again for reviewing! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter "Bonnie" and this new one!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stefan<span>**

Abby came back around mid-December, luckily for Bonnie, Jamie was out of town that day and back in Richmond to meet up with Stefan. Damon and Elena were also out of town doing who knows what.

Her mother had been seething with anger upon learning that not only was Jamie still around, but he was now the new guy in Bonnie's life. Bonnie was sure her ears had bled from her mother's yelling. She had raged on and threatened to kill Jamie when she would have the chance to. Bonnie had known Abby would react badly to the news, but not to that point.

Abby had left telling her that she would regret that decision one day. Mingling with the Du Roy would always bring heartbreak. Bonnie had yelled back that at least she wasn't in league with a psychopath like Klaus. Her mother had laughed at her saying that Damon wasn't any better. Bonnie told her to get out of her town and Abby promised that she would be back. With sad eyes her last words to Bonnie had been:

"Everything that I did, that I do, is to protect you Bonnie. You are my daughter and I love you with all my heart. But I will NOT let a Du Roy hurt you like they hurt me…"

And she was gone, driving away.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess that meeting Stefan will have to wait…" murmured Jamie as he drove to his apartment in Richmond.<p>

When he got there, he went inside and texted Stefan; telling him that his brother and the Gilbert girl had sloppily tried to follow him and that he would simply go back to Mystic Fall after picking up some of his stuff at his apartment.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena where sitting patiently a few blocks away; hoping to catch Jamie in a compromising situation, but so far, nothing. They waited a good thirty minutes, but still nothing.<p>

"This is pointless…" said Elena.

"He can't be that honest, everyone has their secrets." replied Damon.

Finally, Jamie came back out, all changed; white t-shirt with a dark denim coat and a light blue pair of jeans. He drove off and they followed him.

He stopped at the Grill where Elena and Bonnie had first met him. Once inside, he went to a pool table where he was greeted by some friends.

"See, pointless!" said Elena again.

Damon was about to concede her the point when he saw a car passing behind them and got a glimpse of Stefan in the driver seat.

"AH!" he screamed victoriously before following his brother.

"Damon, who are you following?"

"About ten cars ahead, the blue… PRIUS of all cars that he could have chosen! Anyway that's Stefan!"

They followed him, outside of Richmond to the house up the small hill.

"I cannot believe it, we finally found where he's been hiding those damn coffins!" said Damon.

"I have a few words for him!" said Elena angrily.

"Let's go!"

They walked up and knocked on the front door. Stefan opened it with a bored expression on his face.

"Well, I guess it was only a matter of time before you would find me. What do you want?" asked the younger Salvatore.

"What the hell did you betrayed us?" snapped Elena at him.

"Let's not make a scene outside, why don't you come in?" suggested Stefan smirking.

Elena was the first to entered and went Damon was about to follow, he knocked himself on the invisible barrier.

"N-No… ELENA!" he screamed to warn her, but Stefan had already caught her wrist.

She was about to hit Stefan to defend herself, but he disarmed her quickly; throwing the stakes across the living room.

"Maybe once Lena, but not twice." He turned to Damon. "And look at you! Did you really think I would hide Klaus' brothers without protection? Sometimes Damon, you disappoint me!" he said and closed the door in the other Vampire's face.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Elena, her tone challenging.

"Well you obviously wanted to talk, so let's talk!" he said letting go of her wrist; he knew she wouldn't be fool enough to try and run away.

"Why did you betray us?" she asked again.

"Why did I what? Betrayed you, you say… Oh! My, Elena, I think you've got your facts wrong!"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

He started to slowly circle her as Damon was screaming murder outside.

"You know what I find funny?" he asked seriously, but didn't let her time to reply. "Is that you have the nerves to come here and ask me why I betrayed you, when you left me Elena."

"I didn't…"

"Oh! Shut up, will you!" he retorted. "Lexi was a friend and she never let me down, and you, after what 48 hours, decided that if I wasn't making more efforts you would just leave me there. Do you understand the concept of having switched off your emotions Elena? It means you can't feel. But hey, why would you care about that? Oh right, you cared, when you tried to save me from big bad Klaus! I was saving your freaking ass and you come to Chicago telling me how much you love me and you don't even think for a second that I'm doing all of this crap to make sure that Klaus doesn't get his hands on you? Even Damon was smart enough to see through me. Sadly, so was Klaus and look what happened? And you dare coming here telling me that I don't care?"

"Stefan I…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You want to know the truth; I'll tell you the truth! I gave myself to save my brother, I had to kill innocent people to keep Klaus out of Mystic Fall, to protect you and I ended up with my emotions being switched off. Just when Lexi was getting through me, she vanished and you did the same. And Damon released me, but that is okay, cause Damon can do whatever he wants, as long as he say he didn't mean to hurt you, you will forgive him, right? But me? No, me I have the best reason in the world to be ruthless and you can't understand it? HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FAIR?"

Elena was sobbing harder with each new accusation he was throwing at her.

"But oh, wait there is more! Had to save Damon from Mikael, by endangering my own life and then you all think that you have the best of plan by bringing Katherine into it and doing I don't know what to Rebekka and you think Klaus would have been fooled by that?

"Stefan I'm so sorry…" she tried to touch his arm, but her moved away.

"And you know what hurt me the most? It was to learn that you were encouraging my brother to move on, that you both had to forget about me. And then you started being pissed, saying that I owed you an explanation. For sure you are no Katherine, but it doesn't make you any better. And your so called _'growing-up'_ and _'moving on'_ is just you needing a lame excuse to feel less guilty about your feelings for Damon. How pathetic is that?"

She tried to walk away, but he pushed her back against a wall.

"You will go, when I'm done! How dare you proclaim that you love me and then you just pushed me aside when you couldn't handle my problems anymore; that's not love Elena! Love is something that hurts; it's putting people before you because you know that their happiness will always come first. I love my brother Elena and would do anything to save him, and I loved you and did everything even becoming a monster again to save you… but you couldn't do the same and you broke my heart…" he kissed her furiously; it was all teeth and no gentleness and pulled back. "Get out!"

And she ran out, pushing Damon out of her way as she ran down to the car. She sat back in her place and cried harder than she had ever cried before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed an enraged Damon at his brother.

"Do you even know that Katherine saved your life that night Damon? Did you know that she came back running to the Boarding house to wake me up and found a way to make me feel compassion for you? Because Klaus is smart Damon, so smarter than anyone ever gave him credits for; his Hybrids were ordered to kill you on sight if he was to die that night. I didn't save Klaus, Damon; I saved my brother and left because I couldn't bear to look at myself in a mirror. What did I had left? Revenge and I took it. Can you understand that Damon?"

Damon was crushed by the news and he couldn't put into words how sorry he was for screwing his little brother's life. Stefan had felt for him, just like Elena had said. His switched was on again and he couldn't imagine how much pain his baby brother was going through right now.

"I guess you finally got what you always wanted, right brother?" exclaimed Stefan sarcastically. "You are finally the hero of the story, I'm the villain and oh! Look at that, you have the girl all to yourself! How does it feel brother to be victorious?"

"Like Hell…" whispered Damon.

"Go Damon, go and comfort your precious Elena and don't come back here to find me again. Anyway, next time you do, the Originals will have been moved."

…

The trip back home had been in complete silence, but for Elena's sobbing. He had dropped her to her house, hoping that Alaric and Jeremy would be there for her, because he couldn't. He wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to be there for her anymore.

He drove to Bonnie's house.

"Damon?" she exclaimed, surprised to see him so late. "What are you doing here?"

"You knew about Stefan didn't you? That was what you have been hiding all this time. You were helping Stefan and knew he had switched back on his emotions. Why did you lie?" he asked her in a soft, but desperate voice.

"Because he was and still is, in a weird kind of way, my friend, Damon. I understood his motives, I could relate to his pain; the anger, the sadness… And it might have sounded selfish of him at first, but he was right in one point; keeping Klaus' brothers is the only leverage we have left against him."

"How can you still care?" he asked amazed.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Damon nodded, leaning his head forward, but not before Bonnie saw his tears.

"Damon…" she said, her voice full of sadness as she caressed his arm.

The Vampire pulled her in his arms and broke down into huge sobs. She was gobsmacked at first, but then put her arms around him and stroked his back, trying to comfort him.

"I've destroyed him Bonnie… everything he had ever worked so hard to build; I ripped it away from him and I…"

"Hush… It's alright Damon. Stefan still loves you. He will forgive you…" she pulled back a little bit and kissed his forehead affectionately. "I promise, okay…"

"Thank you Bonnie…" he murmured, still crying.

"My pleasure Damon…" she whispered back, smiling as she brushed his tears away, before caressing his hair tenderly. "Give him time and you will get you broody Stefan back, I promise…"

They chuckled lightly and he pulled her back again in his arms; holding her tightly against him. He sighed and stepped back slowly.

"You can spend the night." she suggested.

"Thank you Bonnie, but I think spending some time alone will help. But I promise, I won't do anything stupid and I will call you if I feel the need to do so."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Take care Damon."

"You too Bonnie." he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

He went back to his car and drove back to the Boarding house.

Bonnie felt arms encircling her waist and lips on her neck.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Jamie in a low voice.

"I will. Let's go back to bed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Damn! That was quite emotional for me to write! Yeah it was slightly mean to Elena, but I guess I didn't want Stefan to be all "sweet and pure" about it. And I just wanted for him to express the kind of anger that anyone in his place would have felt after such events. Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it? xoxo ~Meye_


	9. Elijah, Finn & Kol

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** Ok, new chapter and it will be a little bit longer than the previous ones. I could have split it in two, but didn't really like it, so you get a longer chapter instead! A lot will happen in this one. And you get to see Klaus team! XD_

_Special thank you to: PinkIsisPurpleRoses, Mystibleu73, ellenah._

_**To Mystibleu73:** I'm totally with you on that one. And I hope Stefan will give them some hate before going all lovey-dovey again. I seriously can't understand people who hate Stefan right now. He just fucked up his whole life for Damon and Elena. It's just heartbreaking. Yeah, I loved writing that Bamon scene! And Jamie, LMAO… XD Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elijah, Finn &amp; Kol<span>**

The front door opened with a loud bang. Abby Bennett walked inside the house and following closely was none other than Lucy Bennett. They walked down the hall and stopped midway to see the three coffins lying around in the living room.

Convincing Lucy had been easier than finding Stefan. The Vampire was smart and avoided coming to this place as much as possible. But they had been able to track him down with the help of Klaus Hybrids.

"So…" said Lucy.

"You'll have to levitate them outside; none of them can get in." replied Abby to her niece.

"No problem."

…

Three hours later, and the caskets had been moved to a new house. Lucy was gone with the Hybrid to fetch a much needed Vampire for their plan to succeed.

Abby quickly removed the three daggers from the Originals' heart and stepped back outside of the room through the open double doors. She sat quietly and waited.

On the floor, back inside the room laid three unconscious men waiting for their death.

Thirty minutes passed before Elijah sat up; Finn and Kol followed a minute later.

"Hello gentlemen." she said smiling. "The dizziness is normal, I left you some lunch by the corner over there." she finished pointing inside the room.

They didn't argue and drank their victim dry.

"Who are you?" asked Finn.

"Abby Bennett." answered Elijah for her. "She sealed our father in a tomb in the 90's."

"The 90's? As in 1990?" exclaimed Kol.

"You've been dead for a very long time…" replied Abby. "And before you hurt yourself, you can't get out of the room unless I invite you out."

"You have your powers back!" said Elijah surprised.

"Not yet, but I am not the only Bennett who knows the truth anymore and who is willing to help. And no, it's not Bonnie Bennett who I know you know." she gazed at the two confused brothers. "Finn, Kol, I took the liberties to pick up more up to date clothes for the both of you. Once you get out, you'll be able to shower and change into something more modern."

"Where is Rebekka?" asked Kol.

"Klaus is still looking for her."

"What do you mean he is still looking for her?" retorted Elijah.

"Klaus woke her up a couple of months ago, but Mikael was awakened and he died when he tried to kill Klaus. So yes, gentlemen, your father is dead."

"You won't see me crying over his death!" said Finn and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Abby then proceeded to tell them what had happened the night of Mikael's death.

"They have her!" exclaimed Elijah through gritted teeth.

"Who have Rebekka?" asked Kol.

"Elena Gilbert and her little group have Rebekka. I wouldn't pass it by them to back-stabbed her the way they did me. They must be hiding her somewhere in Mystic Fall. I know my way around the place, I could look for her." suggested Elijah.

Abby sighed.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Nothing. Elijah, you can get out if you want. But you better run fast when you do cause you are not invited inside the house."

"W-What? How can you even do that?" inquired Kol.

"Long story. Elijah?" said Abby looking at him. "Oh! Before I forget, here is a cellphone if you need to contact me!" she finished throwing the phone at him and he caught it easily.

He nodded and ran out into the night.

"So, you think Elijah is going to find her?" asked Finn.

"Probably, but I don't expect him to come back if he does." replied Abby.

"Wait? Are you telling us that you've let him go; knowing that he wasn't on your side?" retorted Finn.

"I did, as per Klaus' request."

"And what makes you think we will not do the same?" he asked again.

"Ah Finn! Never underestimate your brother Nicklaus. He always has a plan inside the plan. I know I can trust him, but I also know that he's hiding most of his good cards up his sleeves. Don't you find it weird that I would be left alone with you here?"

"What is it that my brother has to offer?"

"Aw! See, now you're seeing things his way. If I told you that Katherine was still very alive and that Klaus promised to never try to kill her again as long as she is the one you want. Basically, he offering you the woman you've always loved on a silver platter. How's that for a deal?" she said smiling.

"If Nicklaus keeps his promise, than I will fight by his side no matter what. I don't care about what he did or who he killed. I was forced into this life and if he can give me some sense of serenity in this goddamn eternity, then he will have my allegiances." replied Finn with conviction.

"And I will follow Finn." seconded Kol.

"You do realise that you might have to fight your own flesh and blood?"

"I never chose Mikael's side and won't start now!" snapped Kol.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Abby just as the front door opened.

* * *

><p>Elijah found Rebekka under the Fell's Church, where, obviously, many Vampires had been held captive before her. At first, he had tried the Boarding house, but had changed his mind upon seeing the whole gang there.<p>

As he had foreseen, Rebekka was livid upon waking up. What he hadn't expected though was learning that Klaus had been responsible for their mother's death and had framed Mikael for it. This changed everything and his brother would go down this time, no matter what.

He knew that his only way to achieve his goal was by making friends again with the doppelganger's little crew. At first, Rebekka had said no, but then had agreed to play nice until Klaus was dead, then she would have Elena's heart for supper.

Rebekka had asked him what could Klaus possibly offer to Finn or Kol to fight on his side and Elijah had known that the answer was Katherine. He hoped that he would be able to get his hands on her before Klaus.

And now, they were making their way to the Boarding House.

* * *

><p>When the front door opened the whole gang, minus Tyler who wasn't there, looked to see who had come in. They all jumped back upon seeing the two Originals.<p>

"Elijah! Rebekka!" exclaimed Elena in shock.

"Don't worry; we are not here to hurt you! Even Rebekka will let your treachery pass Elena. I told her that you were quite like Katherine on that aspect of your personality." said Elijah calmly.

"Ok… Am I the only one finding this suspicious?" asked Jamie.

"I hate to say that, but I'm with you on that one!" replied Damon as if he was about to vomit.

"Klaus killed our mother, I will not forgive him that!" said Elijah and Bekka nodded.

"How did you get free?" asked Alaric.

"Abby Bennett." answered Elijah. "And I freed my sister."

"N-No…" murmured Bonny.

"You know her?" asked Rebekka.

"Yes…" answered Bonnie in a low voice; unable to say more.

"I have to call her." said Elijah out of nowhere, before dialling.

"_Let me guess? You are not coming back."_ said Abby on the other side.

"He killed our mother…" retorted Elijah angrily.

"_Nothing that she didn't deserved. She was warned not to play with nature and she paid for her mistakes."_ snapped back Abby. _"I knew you couldn't be trusted, but Klaus is so forgiving with you…"_

"I will get my brothers to fight with me and against Nicklaus."

He heard movements on the other side of the phone and when someone finally spoke, it wasn't her.

"_I'm sorry brother…" _said Finn. _"But Klaus offered me something more precious than you could offer. I heard what you said about mother, but I can't go on living in the past. I want peace Elijah and if I have to fight you to get it, I will. I'm truly sorry. And don't expect Kol to turn his back on me. Bye Elijah."_ And he hung up.

"Dammit!" yelled Elijah before calming himself.

"What did Klaus offer your other brother?" asked Damon who had heard the whole discussion.

"Katherine." he answered. When he saw everyone shocked face he continued. "Finn met her a long time ago and they fell in love, they actually truly fell in love with each other. Finn and Kol had left the household before everything had gone out of control. They didn't know what the first Petrova looked like and neither did she know about their true origins. When Klaus found about it, he thought Finn had betrayed him… And you can all guess what happened afterward…"

"How the hell did Abby Bennett found the coffins without her powers?" inquired Damon.

"She said another Bennett Witch was helping her, but I don't know who." answered Elijah.

"Let me get this straight we are going up against and army of Hybrid, two Originals, Katherine and Bennett Witches?" exclaimed Damon discouraged.

"We will find a way…" said Elijah.

"Well you have a Bennett and a Du Roy on your side. I'm sure I could get the rest of my relatives to fight with us." suggested Jamie.

"You are a Du Roy?" retorted Bekka. "I guess I'm happy that you are on our side then."

"Let's plan…" suggested Alaric.

…

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jamie as he looked at Bonnie, who was searching for her keys in her purse as they stood on her front porch.

"My mom…"

"So Abby Bennett is your mom… I was starting to suspect it… I don't blame you for not telling me… But, what about her?"

"How could she do that? And, oh! My god! STEFAN! I have to call him and make sure he's okay!"

"If there is one thing I've learned about the Originals as I grew up, was that they will always offer something really important to a person in exchange for their loyalty."

"What could Klaus offer to my mother?"

"Hey powers back…" he murmured.

"That means you are in…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before someone came from behind and put their arm around her neck strangling her. She looked at Jamie and saw that he was in the same situation.

"Jamie?" she said barely breathing.

"Full moon…" he replied.

"Look at what we've found here!" said Kol as he looked at Jamie. "Never thought it would be that easy to get our hands on you! You are coming back with us Jamie Du Roy, our friend have unfinished business with you." he finished before biting into Jamie's jugular, making him scream.

But his fun was cut short when Finn wailed in pain and he fell to the ground holding a hand to his chest.

"Finn!" exclaimed Kol panicking.

He was about to attack Bonnie, but ended up on the ground wailing with his older brother.

Jamie was barely standing as he looked at Bonnie holding the two Originals down. Her nose was bleeding.

"B-Bonnie?"

"You have… hurry… I won't be able to hold… them… much… longer… open the… door…" she replied, her step faltering.

He felt the panic overcome his weakening body and knew he didn't have much time. He kicked the door open and pulled Bonnie inside with him. She stopped her spell and both Originals stood up before banging at the invisible barrier.

"Mark my words Du Roy, you will die before the end of this!" promised Kol. "And you Bennett, you're lucky that your mother is who she is or you would be on the list too."

And the two Originals ran off.

The couple sat in the entrance, exhausted. But they smiled tiredly at each other.

"I think Stefan will have to wait…" said Jamie, taking deep breaths.

Bonnie laughed lightly. He took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered out of breath.

"As long as mine is kept…"

"I was terrified out there for you… Bonnie, what you did… No one has ever come to my defense like this. You could have let them take me and they wouldn't have hurt you, but you protected me… And Bonnie… I… dammit… I… I love you…" he murmured shakily.

"I love you too Jamie…"

…

He woke up sitting upright in the bed; sweating and shaking from his nightmares. He looked that at Bonnie and saw that she was alright.

After confessing their feelings, Bonnie had called Damon for help and he had given them his blood to heal them upon getting to her house. He had made sure that they were alright before leaving.

He walked to the window and looked at the moon.

"Why have you betrayed me my heart?" he whispered, holding a hand to his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Smells like a lot of troubles! Where the hell is Stefan? Is he dead? Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it. Because I feel like teasing you, next chapter will see the passing of the New Year (I had to put that in there) and Bonnie will be spending that short moment with a certain gorgeous Hybrid. But I'm not telling more! XD Love you guys! ~Meye_


	10. Esther

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I seriously love that you are lesser to read the story, but so hooked up to it! And you don't know how much I'm excited about this chapter and the next one! And I'll try to post at least another chapter today! Next chapter is my "WHAAAAT?" chapter! :)_

_Special thank you to: ellenah, Jasper and Bella, Mystibleu73, klonnieeeeee3._

_**To Mystibleu73:** LOLOLOL XD I assure you Klaus did kill his mother, I could just say that what Ayana and Abby has been referring to is simply karma! :) You will love this chapter (but for the end lol) you only get a tiny tiny bit of Jamie. But get Bonnie, Klaus and Damon! XD Thanks again for reviewing!_

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** Thank you! Like seriously I'm so happy to have people sitting at the edge of their seat with this story! Hope you'll love the new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Esther<span>**

Bonnie was making her way with the gang through the festivities. It was beautiful how everything had been decorated for the New Year's countdown. She was happy, but still sad. Jamie had left a few days before Christmas after getting a disturbing call from his family. He hadn't explained anything. He had kissed Bonnie one last time and promised to be back as soon as he could.

Nothing had changed since that, no news from 'Klaus team', as they referred to it and no answer from Stefan either. They all feared the worst for the younger Salvatore, especially since Bonnie had done a tracking spell and saw that he was still alive and in Richmond. That wasn't good…

Bonnie was so deep in her thought that she didn't realised that she had been alone for the last five minutes.

"Well… Hello love…" said a honeyed voice beside her.

She turned around and saw none other than Klaus smiling at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger to it.

"Not here…" he said winking at her.

The Hybrid took her in his arms before she could say anything and ran away with her. When she felt herself back on the ground, she opened her eyes. Klaus had brought them a few blocks away from the festivities on the top of a building. If Bonnie hadn't been panicking, she would have found the view beautiful.

"How have you been love?" asked Klaus.

"You're kidding right?" retorted Bonnie.

"Why would I do that?"

"Okay, let's see. Oh you are trying to kill me and my friends and you turned my mom against me! So no, I'm not doing very well!"

"Love, I would never do such things. First, I am definitely not trying to kill you, as for your friends; well you know that as long as they are nice with me, I'll be nice with them? As for your mom, may I remind you that the Bennett always fought on my side, so technically, you are the one betraying your mother?"

Bonnie was just speechless; how the hell had he managed to turn everything that she had just said against her?

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to spend the New Year with you love, obviously. And I was certainly not going to spend it with Damon Salvatore!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Bonnie almost laughed at that, but kept quiet.

"You clearly have a message for us…"

"I do."

"Let's hear it then!"

"You know love, I'm a smart man, I've ran all my life and I've learned to always have more than one back-up plans. That is why I usually win. Though, this time I must admit, your confidence is unsettling me, which means that you have been hiding something." he said with a surprisingly seductive smile. "Let me tell you something Bonnie, I will come back to settle this once and for all. I actually already chosen a date January 9th, I love that date, sounds perfect to me. And why not do that where the sacrifice took place? I'm prepared for anything love; anything. You will be safe on that battlefield, but your friends won't be, and I might find it in myself to just kill Elena after pumping every single drop of blood from her body. As for Elijah and Rebekka, tell them that this will be their last chance to change their mind, cause if they don't, they will never get out of their coffin ever again…"

"_TEN, NINE, EIGHT…"_ they heard people screaming.

"Aw! The Countdown!" said Klaus.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ screamed everyone.

Klaus pulled Bonnie close to him and he could hear her heart drumming inside her ribcage.

"W-What…?"

"Happy New Year love." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She didn't have time to realise what was happening that she was already back to where he had took her.

"I guess, we will see each other soon…" he said caressing the cheek he had just kissed.

And he disappeared into the crowd.

She was frozen on the spot, tears at the corner of her eyes and shaking lightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, almost screaming.

"Witchy?" asked Damon.

"D-Damon?"

"What happened? Where were you?"

"I-I can't…"

"Want me to find the others so you can talk to them?"

"NO!" she exclaimed and he understood that she was just not ready to talk yet.

"It's okay… Go back home, I'll tell the others you weren't feeling right and I'll come by later?"

She nodded and walked away.

…

Damon knocked on her front door and went to sit on the loveseat on the porch. Bonnie opened the door and looked outside seeing the Vampire patting the place beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Well, last time I checked, I still couldn't get inside. Even when I saved you and lover boy, you got out to drink my blood…"

"Damon, come in will you?" she replied the hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Why now?"

"We are friends. And I mean if Stefan can get in, why not you?"

"You have a point there Witchy!"

They went inside and Damon saw that the living room furniture had been moved around to make place for a ritual.

"What's all this?"

"Klaus was there tonight…"

"WHAT? Are you okay?"

"Shaken, but I'm okay. He will come on January 9, which is a Full moon, which means Jamie won't have his powers…"

She told him everything that Klaus had said and done.

"Wow! You got kissed by an Original!" he said and Bonnie hit him on the shoulder. "I suppose you are safe because of Abby?"

"That's what I think too."

"Remind me to stay close to you okay?"

She laughed.

"I want you to help me do the spells… We can't wait any long."

"Are you sure you can do both spells?"

"I don't have a choice Damon."

"You always do Bonnie…"

"Not this time."

He nodded with a sigh.

…

The spell hadn't been so bad; of course Bonnie had been tired afterward, but she didn't even get a nose bleed while doing it. The link would activate when Bonnie would put on the pendant and would break as soon as she removed it. Esther was more powerful than the hundred Witches all together, so she knew Klaus was going down. But they needed the stake.

Bonnie started to chant; summoning the tree branch from the Originals' past. Everything was doing fine until she felt this huge pain inside her, making her wail loudly.

"Bonnie?" asked Damon trying to reach her, but something was stopping him.

She felt something resonate like a massive gong inside of her and realised through the pain that it had been her heart. Her eyes snapped open and everything stopped.

Damon went to his knees beside her. The sound of her heart had been so loud, he couldn't hear it anymore.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I feel weird actually…"

And then before his eyes, Bonnie started to age rapidly and Damon panicked as he couldn't do anything else, but to watch her getting closer and closer to death.

When the aging stopped, she looked like she was a thousand years old and all grayish. She lied motionless in the arms of a very shocked and traumatized Vampire.

"B-Bonnie? Dammit! BONNIE!" he screamed terrified.

Out of nowhere, she inhaled deeply and her heart started to beat again; but she was still unconscious. Damon brought a shaking hand to her face and caressed it gently.

"W-What?" he exclaimed in a whisper, when he felt her skin come off under his touch.

He rubbed her cheek gently and saw that underneath the ugly papyrus skin, Bonnie was perfectly normal. He did the same to her hand and was relieved to see that she was really okay, but the skin had to go.

Against his better judgement, he took her in his arms and brought her up to the bathroom. He undressed them both and pulled her into the warm shower, holding her carefully as he rubbed the old skin off of her body.

When he was done, he dried themselves off, and put back on his clothes before dressing Bonnie in a pyjama he had found in her drawers. He laid her on her bed under the covers and sat by her side, waiting.

Bonnie finally opened her eyes two hours later. Damon was about to ask her how she was when she burst into tears and seemed inconsolable. He brought her into his arms and she cried for what seemed like an eternity.

When she had finally calmed down, he asked her what had happened.

"I played with time and paid the price. Do we have the Oak tree branch? Did the spell worked?" she asked in a low voice.

"What price?" he replied.

"Damon, answer they question!" she retorted.

"Yes. We do. Now what's wrong with you?" he said in a very concerned tone.

"I… I'm immortal." she whispered.

"WHAT? But how? And that is not really a punishment…" he said confused.

"Damon, I will never age, do you understand what this means? I will see my friends and my family growing old and die. For me, it is the worst price to pay." she said, as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Please, don't say anything to anyone…"

"I won't Bonnie, I promise… I-I'm so sorry Bonnie…" he replied, holding her in his arms as she sobbed again.

And she cried herself to sleep.

…

Two days later, Jamie came back to Mystic Fall heartbroken; he was the last of the Du Roy as Klaus, Finn, Katherine and Kol had killed the rest of his family.

Bonnie forgot her pain for a moment, knowing that Jamie needed her more than she needed him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Bonnie is Immortal… And Jamie is the last Du Roy; officially making him Abby's target. Will Esther's powers and the Oak tree stake will be enough to kill Klaus, or will he just surprise them with one last ace up his sleeves? Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Thanks again guys for reading! Love ~Meye_


	11. Nicklaus

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** I read that Klaus is getting a love interest and that it's someone we've already seen on the show. I'm telling you if they DARE put him with Liz or Carole, I think I'll just shoot myself… It better be Bonnie, cause if they give Delenas what they want, at least humour us with some Klonnie!_

_Special thank you to: Jasper and Bella, aprilf00l, klonnieeeeee3, Mystibleu73, ellenah_

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** It's always a pleasure to write Klonnie! Well, hope you'll have lots of fun reading this chapter! Thx again for the review!_

_**To Mystibleu73:** Well Klaus is a gentleman! He would never do that! XD Happy early birthday to your little one then :) xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nicklaus<span>**

"Oh fuck…" moaned Bonnie as she hopped onto Jamie's erection.

"You're amazing…" groaned Jamie, lying on his back, as he caressed her small breast.

She put her hands on his chest and started to move her hips up and down faster.

"J-Jamie…" she whimpered.

"That's it… bring yourself off…" he said huskily, encouraging her as he let one hand fall to her clit, playing with it.

"Yesss…" She came.

"You are so breath-taking Bonnie…" he murmured, pushing his pelvis up as he started to pound into her tight channel.

"So good…" she moaned loudly, her head falling back.

He sat up, using his hands to lift himself up faster and harder. A few more thrusts and he came too.

"That was… amazing…" he whispered before he kissed her. "So glad your father won't be home until next week…"

"Me too…" she said, smiling as she moved back, making the Werelock groaned at the loss of heat.

She removed the condom and threw it in the small garbage bin beside her bed. As soon as she was done, he pulled her to him and they kissed again.

She looked at the clock and sighed. Only one hour left before they had to meet everyone at the Boarding house. Tonight was the night they would fight against Klaus for the last time.

Even though their plan was perfect, she still had this sickening feeling that Klaus would prove her right and find a way to outsmart them again. Even though she loved Jamie, she had still kept quiet about summoning Esther's powers and the Oak stake.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jamie.

She took his hand in hers interlacing their fingers. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"As long mine is kept…" he said smiling.

"I did something… a spell and it backfired… I… I'm immortal Jamie… I will never grow old…"

"When did that happened?" he asked, looking at her worriedly and confusedly.

"On New Year… Only you and Damon, who was there, know about it."

"Bonnie… I'm sorry… I know what it means to you… But I promise, I will always be by your side until you don't want me there anymore…"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me..." she sighed again. "We should shower and get ready…"

"You're right."

…

Everyone was almost ready. Alaric, Elena and Jeremy would stay behind. They had refused at first, but let's just say that cells in a basement were always a solution for stubborn people.

Damon, Bonnie and Elijah would leave after everyone so that she could prepare. She had to put the pendant before leaving as it would take a little bit of time before the link between the two Witches would be fully open.

The first part of the gang was about to leave, so Jamie took Bonnie aside, away from prying eyes. And he kissed her deeply, holding her close to him with one hand in her hair and the other one grabbing her ass. She moaned into the kiss. Holding on to him as if this was the last time she would be close to him like this.

He slowly pulled back and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Bonnie… no matter what happens tonight, know that I truly love you and nothing will ever change that…"

"Don't say things like that…"

"Bonnie; look into my eyes." She complied. "Always remember these eyes as the first thing you ever fell for the first time you saw me…"

She smiled tenderly at him, knowing that it was true.

"I will, I promise… I love you. Be careful okay…"

"Everything will depend on you…" he said winking at her.

They kissed one last time and he walked away to join the others and they left.

Bonnie came back into the living room where Elijah and Damon where waiting for her.

"Are you going to be alright tonight Witchy?" asked Damon, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope, but I'm terrified." she replied honestly.

"Why is that? You will have my mother's powers at your disposition." said Elijah confused.

"Elijah, your brother has always found a way to ruin our plans…"

"I won't have second thoughts this time, I can reassure you. Everything is going to be alright Miss Bennett."

She nodded, but looked to the side at Damon and she knew he could see the doubts in her eyes and she saw the same thing in his. She only had hope left…

…

When they made their way to the rest of the gang, they were still alone. Bonnie went to stand beside Jamie.

"You're alright?" she asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he snapped at her.

She was startled by his viciousness, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm surprised he isn't here yet!" said Caroline.

"Thank you for caring about my wellbeing Miss Forbes!" replied a voice coming from the trees.

Klaus came out of the woods and they saw all the Hybrids approaching. As Klaus walked closer to the gang, Abby and Lucy came beside him. They weren't shock to see Tyler with the Hybrids; they knew he didn't really have a choice, but to comply. Then, Finn, Kol and Katherine came out of the forest and were walking side by side, smiling evilly.

"No… Stefan!" exclaimed Bonnie upon seeing the younger Salvatore appearing beside Lucy. They had gotten to him again.

They came to an abrupt stop about 30 feet from them.

"Well, isn't this a lovely night?" asked Klaus smirking. "So how should we proceed?" he looked at his brother and sister. "Elijah, Rebekka this is your last chance to be with your family…"

"You will die for killing mother!" yelled Rebekka at him.

"Well, I guess that's a no then. Let's move on then shall we?"

Jamie stepped forward.

"Jamie? What are you doing?" asked Bonnie tears in her eyes, but he said nothing and walked silently to Klaus.

Once he was in front of the Original Hybrid, Jamie took something out of his back pocket and gave it to Klaus who thanked him.

"I want what you promised me!" he finally said.

"Of course…" replied Klaus, biting his wrist before giving his blood to the Werelock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Damon. "You betrayed your family and us to become a Hybrid? Bonnie, do something!"

"I can't… The connection isn't completed yet… but soon…"

They all jumped back when Klaus snapped Jamie's neck.

"Don't try anything stupid or I could easily kill him and all of you!" retorted Klaus. "Oh and love, here's a gift for you!" he said throwing something at Bonnie.

She barely caught it and gasped upon seeing what it was; Jamie's medallion.

After ten minutes, Jamie woke up and Klaus gave him a phial of Elena's blood; completing his transformation. Jamie fell to the ground groaning in pain as the transition took its course. When it was over, he stood back up, smiling victoriously.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU IMBECILE?" screamed Damon at him.

"Damon, don't anger him, he can't control his rage when he doesn't have his medallion on." said Bonnie.

"You don't know the burden of being a Werewolf Damon Salvatore…" retorted Jamie, very calmly. "This is freedom!"

Klaus sneered behind him.

"No, it's slavery!" snapped Damon. "Why do you think Tyler is fighting against us? He can't help but protect his sire… You are just like him now!"

"N-No!" denied Jamie. He tried to attack Klaus, but just the thought of doing it was painful. "W-What have you done to me?" he asked the Original Hybrid, traumatized.

"You said you wanted to be a Hybrid and I kept my promise…" he answered sneering.

Jamie turned back to the gang and gazed at Bonnie his eyes turning yellow.

"YOU BITCH! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL KILL YOU BENNETT!" he yelled at the young Witch and ran to her at supernatural speed.

"NOW!" screamed Klaus.

Just when he was about to strike the horrified Witch, he was knocked out by two Hybrids who brought him back to Klaus. He nodded to the side and Jamie was dropped in front of Lucy who started to chant.

"Bonnie, now would be a good time!" said Damon, starting to panic.

"I can feel it, it's so close… just a few more seconds…" answered Bonnie.

Jamie started to levitate and they saw some kind of gold liquid coming out of his mouth and going into Abby's. When Lucy stopped her chanting; Klaus grabbed the baby Hybrid by the back of his neck and turned to Bonnie.

"This is for you love…" he said as he plunged his hand into the man's back and ripped his heart out.

"JAMIIIIIE!" screamed Bonnie when she saw the young man's body falling limply to the ground.

She felt Esther's powers run through her like fire and lashed out on the Hybrids making them wail in pain as every single bone in their body was broken. Finn, Kol and Katherine looked around terrified by the damage Bonnie was inflicting so easily on the small army.

Stefan stayed close to Lucy and Abby, with a neutral expression on his face.

Klaus made only one step and then he screamed in agony as Bonnie turned her rage to him.

"MOTHEEEERRR!" he roared in both pain and anger.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled at the Original Hybrid.

The two Bennett Witches where about to intervene, but Bonnie threw them away, doing the same to everyone that was on Klaus' side.

She walked to Klaus, getting closer to the Hybrid who was bawling in pain. When she finally stopped, she was standing over him and he was shaking like a leaf from the many injuries he had. He was a bloody mess.

Elijah ran to them, Oak stake in hand and ready to kill his half-brother.

"Do you have one last request Nicklaus?" he asked, always the gentleman.

"I… I loved to talk with the bitch who brought me here…" he whispered, barely audible.

"Bonnie?" asked Elijah.

She rolled her eyes, furious, but complied; kneeling beside the soon to be dead Hybrid.

"What do you want?" snapped Bonnie.

"You… You always thought I was good for nothing; letting Mikael take his rage out on us, as you did nothing to protect us, even when you had all the power in the world… I hate you mother with everything that I am…" he said with so much contempt that it startled Bonnie.

He coughed blood, barely staying conscious. He grabbed the necklace around her neck and yanked it before throwing it away. Bonnie was about to stand, when he used whatever strength he had left in him, and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. The gesture felt so familiar to the Witch.

"B-Bonnie…" he whispered with so much difficulty. "C-Can I tell you a secret?" he finished, smiling at her tenderly.

Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed into his amazing blue eyes. "N-No…" she murmured in denial.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Oh yes… I did! But it's more complicated than you think… XD Loved it? Hated it? Would you like to have a summarized version of Klaus POV as an extra chapter? Or do you just want an Epilogue? Love you guys! ~Meye ;p_


	12. The almost perfect plan

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** Don't tell me some of you are still confused after the last chapter? *giggles & winks*_

_Special thank you to: Jasper and Bella, PennyRose19, ellenah, klonnieeeeee3, Mystibleu73_

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** No worries, this chapter pretty much explain everything! And thank you for the review! You will certainly love this chapter! :)_

_**To Mystibleu73: **Yes, she was with him the whole time! :) I knew that it would make you happy! I guess the chapter is longer than the others! XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The almost perfect plan<span>**

_Bathing in his own blood, had not been part of his so called perfect plan, but it had been a possibility, but falling in love with the woman kneeling beside him; had really NOT been part of his perfect plan._

_He had worked so hard to get here, was he really going to die at the end of his brother Elijah or would Bonnie's love for him save his life…_

* * *

><p>As his fight with Stefan had been raging on for the last few months, Klaus had gotten very impatient with his frenemy. He had last seen the young Salvatore about two week ago and had promised him that the next time they would meet, vervain or not, Klaus would compel him and he would get his family back. Since them, Stefan had been smart enough not to show his face again in Mystic Fall.<p>

Klaus had every intention to turn the whole town against their greatest hero if he had to.

And to top it off, he had a few other things that needed to be done. First, he needed to destroy the Werelock family the Du Roy, who had been helping Mikael for too many generations to receive any sympathy from him anymore. And second, he had to find which Du Roy had Abby Bennett's powers so that they could get them back.

He had sought out the Du Roy and had stumbled upon Jamie Du Roy, a young man in his very early twenties who wanted nothing more than being ridden of his family's curse. Fooling the boy had been too easy. He had promised Jamie to turn him into a Hybrid in exchanged of borrowing his body. But nothing like he had done with Alaric, that had been too complicated. No this time, would be easier and smarter.

He had brought a medallion to Jamie with a specific spell to cast on it. The deal was simple, if Klaus needed to take over, Jamie would feel like the medallion was calling to him and had to put it on. Klaus would be the only one to remove it when he would feel like it. And as a consequences of trying to go against this simple rule, Jamie' still inactive gene would temporary unleashed and attack whoever he was with until the medallion was back in place. And whatever Klaus did, he wouldn't know about it and it would be like a complete blackout to him.

With this done, he could now start seeking the rest of the Du Roy.

* * *

><p>He was waiting for Abby to meet him at the Richmond's Grill; he wanted to show her his latest plan, which he knew she would love.<p>

When he saw the Doppelganger and Bonnie Bennett, of all persons, entering the pub, he was seriously surprised. So much for his plan… He listened and watched the girls carefully.

So Damon wasn't aware of their little trip and they were looking for Stefan and a way to kill him, so cute. Bonnie's eyes fell on him and he smiled; he saw her shiver and the most amazing plan came to his mind. For sure Abby would be furious with him, but how could he resist.

He talked to the girls and it was his charms and not Jamie's that got him in their good grace.

When he felt Abby's presence, he knew that if he wanted this new plan to work, he would have to keep quiet about taking over the Du Roy's boy. He would deal with the consequences later, cause Abby was going to be so mad at him.

…

That night, when Abby had called him to complain about him missing their meeting, he had said that something had come up. Abby had them proceed to rage out about talking with someone who had seen her daughter and Jamie Du Roy talking together. Klaus had played the innocent card, saying that nothing would happen to Bonnie. This was so going to blow in his face…

When a few days later, Bonnie had called for his help, he had been ecstatic. He had just come back from killing a Du Roy and this just made his day perfect.

* * *

><p>It had felt surreal and like a <em>déjà vu<em> to meet the gang again. By the end of that meeting though, the only thing he wanted to do was strangling the young Gilbert boy. Funny thing is, his intentions had never been to sleep with Bonnie, but when Jeremy had suggested it, he had thought _'Why not?'_ Everyone knew he had a soft spot for Witches.

The stories he had to come up with had been hilarious. At least, the gang was smart enough not to trust him, sadly for them, Abby being on his side and telling Bonnie not to hang out with Jamie, pretty much caused the opposite.

Being stuck with Caroline had been painful. That girl didn't know when to stop talking. But he had finally found a way to escape by saying that he was tired and had gone back to Bonnie's house.

Being Jamie was amusing, because everything he said had double meaning and if Bonnie had ever suspected anything, she would have caught on pretty fast.

When he kissed her it was just for fun, but damn did it felt good. It had been a very long time since he had let himself enjoy the carnal pleasures of life.

But one thing had made him happier that night, hearing an angry Damon outside the house, calling Bonnie stupid…

* * *

><p>But after that, everything went spiralling down and he lost control.<p>

He came back one night after travelling with the merry crew and knew that they were hiding something from 'Jamie'. The residual magic inside the house was impressive, but he kept quiet about it.

To say that he had been gobsmacked upon learning that Bonnie was working with Stefan; would have been saying little.

He still couldn't explain why he had shown Bonnie, Ayana's secret game. It was the last precious souvenir he had of her, but had felt the need to share it with the young Witch. Telling Bonnie that he liked her was half a lie… at the time anyway.

He kissed her again, and it was official, he wanted to get 'in her pants' as Jeremy had said.

* * *

><p>Of all the things Stefan could have done, offering himself on a silver platter had been the stupidest. When he had used Jamie's powers to put him down, Stefan hadn't understood.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Oh! Stefan… That is easy to answer!" he said, crouching down. "I'm getting my brothers back of course."

"Klaus? No! They couldn't have been fooled by the same trick again?"

"It isn't really the same… But, yes, they did fall for it again. Anyway, I won't kill you, but I WILL compel you Stefan."

"You will make me kill more people, I suppose?"

"Oh far from it…" he replied smirking. He used Jamie's powers once more to remove any trace of vervain from Stefan's bloodstream. _[Now, no loophole this time… You will not reveal my secret to anyone and you will not encourage people to find about it. You will not seek me out either and you will only remember who Jamie really is when I will be with you, as in standing next to you. You will keep on going as if you had met Jamie and everything had gone smoothly…]_

"Why not force me to do things this time Klaus?"

"Because I know that I've hurt you my friend and it was not my intention. So I'm sorry…"

Stefan looked at him bemused.

"Whether you hate me or not Stefan, you will always be my friend. The only person I plan on killing is Jamie."

Stefan sat in a chair nearby.

"You've destroyed everything I've worked so hard for. How do you want me not to hate you?"

"Because I wasn't the only one to start this whole mess… I'm not trying to put my mistakes on someone else shoulders, but if Damon and you precious Elena had followed mine and your plan, none of this would have happened." he answered, sitting down.

"Seriously? Is that all you can say?"

"Stefan, all I ever did, was to get my family back and get rid of Mikael. I am not a nice man, I know that, but you can't blame me for things I haven't done. Protecting Elena and keeping her away was Damon's job. Her apparently falling for him was not my fault. Okay, I admit backing myself by telling my Hybrids to kill Damon was a low blow, but I never thought that you would be the one to save me or that I was speaking to Katherine. I accept the blame for what I did wrong. But the whole mess in your life started with Elena and Damon."

"So… you plan on winning?" he said, changing the subject.

"As always… And I want you by my side Stefan."

* * *

><p>It was getting harder to know the difference between his real and 'fake' feeling for the Witch. To hear about her life had touched him more than he would have guessed. This game of his was getting very dangerous; Bonnie Bennett was irresistible.<p>

He had to lie about the medallion, but his lie had been quite convincing, or so he thought.

When she removed the medallion and he was forcibly pushed out of Jamie's body, he panicked. Abby was going to kill him if anything happened to her daughter. Then he was brought and he was angry, so angry at the stupidities curiosity could make someone do.

Everything that he said afterward had been 100% honest.

And seriously, he hadn't been able to stop himself, but when Bonnie admitted still being a virgin; he regretted not being in his own body. One thing was sure; she would never touch him until he was back to himself. There was no way in hell she would put that gorgeous mouth of hers on anything else than the upper body of Jamie Du Roy.

Taking her was phenomenal and he made certain that she looked into his eyes, because it was his eyes and not Jamie's. He couldn't wait until the day he would finally be able to fuck her with his own body. He was quite limited as Jamie, with whom he couldn't use his supernatural speed and strength and who was smaller than him in the groin department.

The petite Witch had made him feel things he had forgotten and it was scaring him.

He woke up later that night, looking at himself in the mirror, knowing that this was the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life. He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Mid-December was already there.<p>

He had been on his way to Richmond when he had caught sight of Damon and the Doppelganger following him. Damn! He had texted Stefan to warm him about it and that this was probably the best moment for him to confront them.

Klaus had gone to Jamie's apartment to let him spend the day with his friends. He almost felt bad for Damon and Elena; Stefan would be ruthless with them.

Knowing that Stefan would be at the house for a while, he went back to his house, where Lucy and Abby were staying. Lucy did a tracking spell on Stefan and he sent some of his Hybrids to follow the lead. When they returned, confirming that they had found the caskets, Klaus asked them to retrieve them and bring them back here.

Lucy and the Hybrids would have to bring Katherine to the house afterward; she had been caught by Klaus about a month ago and had been stuck in another house all alone. Klaus didn't trust his brother Elijah, but he knew that Finn and Katherine would follow him if he reunited the two lovers.

When everything was settled, he went back to Mystic Fall as Jamie. Hearing Damon breaking down into Bonnie's arms had been a revelation for him. As innocent as Elena could be, she was just as destructive as Katherine when it came to men. Klaus was just happy he had never fall for her crap.

* * *

><p>The last day had sucked. First, he had learned that Rebekka and Elijah knew the truth about him being the murderer of Esther and that they would fight against him. At least, he had Finn, Kol and Katherine on his side. Stefan was laying low in Richmond until he would be needed on January 9th. Klaus had asked him to be there, not to fight, but to hurt the gang, which he had accepted to do gladly.<p>

What he hadn't planned had been for Abby to be so furious at Jamie that she would have asked a favor to his brothers to fetch the boy in Mystic Fall. And she had chosen a full moon night.

But Bonnie had used all of her strength to save him, almost dying in the process and it had been enough to make him fall hard, once and for all.

He had really been terrified for Bonnie's safety. But what had shocked him down to his core had been how she had protected him, just like Ayana had done back in the days. How could he have not fallen in love with her?

During the night, he woke up from a nightmare in which Bonnie had been killed by Jamie. The heartbreak he had felt over seeing her dead body had been enough for him to understand that she was becoming more important to him than he thought.

His heart had betrayed him, and his perfect plan, was now ruined.

* * *

><p>Going back to Richmond during the Holidays had been necessary, but he had wanted to spend the New Year's Eve with Bonnie anyway.<p>

Everyone on his side now knew about him taking over Jamie's body.

Oh! God, Abby had been rabid. And in a surprising move, she had pulled his ear like he had been a little boy; yelling at him for playing with her heart like that and that if he didn't take good care of her daughter, she would kick his sorry ass.

He had sworn to do so. Angry Bennett Witches were scary.

When he touched her with his own hands it felt like heaven. He had to remind himself that she didn't know what he meant to her yet, because the hatred in her eyes was killing him.

He just wanted to fuck her, on top of the building, but he couldn't, not yet. But he couldn't resist and kissed her cheek when the countdown was over.

He had intended on staying longer, but just giving her a kiss on the cheek had been enough to fill his body with lust. Staying was not an option. So he left.

It had taken him two days to calm down and had come back to Mystic Fall, saying that Jamie's family had been killed over the Holidays, which had been a lie; they had been killed before the Holidays.

* * *

><p>January 9th finally came around, and he spent his last moments with Bonnie fucking her. They hadn't done anything more than kissing since his return and it was driving him mad. One thing was sure, if everything went according to plan, she would learn very fast that for Klaus to go a day without being inside of her was never going to happen again.<p>

He had been stunned upon learning of what she had become; an immortal. This was perfect!

But something was wrong, what kind of spell could she have performed to get this kind of punishment. This smelled a lot like the kind of crap his mother would do.

Dammit! His mother was helping them. He would have to be extra careful tonight and used his brother, Elijah's gentleman complex to save his life.

…

He kissed her one last time before leaving. Knowing that the next time they would meet, he would be back in his own body again and Jamie would be himself, a little jerk who wanted nothing more than to annihilate every single Bennett Witches.

He made sure to make Bonnie look into his eyes again, reminding her that these were the eyes she had fallen for.

On his way there, he removed the medallion, giving Jamie free reigns over his body. The Werelock had been warned in advances of what was going to happen tonight, he had to keep silent the whole time.

The confrontation went fine until he killed Jamie for trying to attack Bonnie. The Witch was enraged at her 'boyfriend' death and channelled his damn mother's powers to bring him down.

He was going to die; she had inflicted so much damage on his body that he could barely move. But his stupid brother asked him for a last wish and he used it to finally tell his mother how much he despised her.

He coughed blood, barely staying conscious. He grabbed the necklace around Bonnie's neck and yanked it before throwing it away. Bonnie was about to stand, when he used all the strength he had left in him, and take her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

"B-Bonnie…" he whispered with so much difficulty, he was close to choke on his blood. "C-Can I tell you a secret?" he finally said, smiling at her tenderly.

Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed down into his eyes and he saw recognition in hers. "N-No…" she murmured in denial.

* * *

><p><em>His life was now in the hands of the only woman he had ever really loved…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So this is what "really" happened. Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it. Next chapter is supposed to be the epilogue, but I might write another chapter before instead… We'll see! Either you get a very long epilogue or two smaller chapters! XD But whatever it is, it will be charged with Klonnie! :D xoxo ~Meye_


	13. As long as mine is kept

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera…_

_**A/N:** Okay, I lied… this won't just be about Bonnie and Klaus, but it will be 100% Klonnie, I assure you! Right now I'm praying that Klaus love interest will be Bonnie. Like seriously if the writers give us Klonnie, I'll stop complaining about Delena and Elena in general (at least till the end of the season XD)_

_**For those who speak French, I've posted a new poll to ask you which story you'd like to read next in French! :)**_

_**Pour ceux qui parlent français, j'ai posté un nouveau sondage dans mon profil pour savoir qu'est-ce-que vous aimeriez lire en français! :)**_

_Special thank you to: Jasper and Bella, ellenah, aprilf00l, SPEEDIE22, klonnieeeeee3, ?( ), PennyRose19, Jenny84._

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** Thank you very much for that! XD *blushes deeply* I knew every single Klonnie fan would love this story! :) I guess the patience was worth it? ;p Thx again for reviewing!_

_**To ?( ):** The Prologue should be very telling of Klaus situation ;p And yes the next 2 chapter will be all about Bonnie and Klaus! :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_**To Jenny84:** J'ai un peu triché en reprenant le coup « d'Alaric », mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Merci beaucoup pour la très gentille critique, c'est vraiment appréciée! Moi aussi le nouvel an c'est une de mes scènes favorites! Merci encore! xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>As long as mine is kept<span>**

_Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed into his amazing blue eyes. "N-No…" she murmured in denial._

"Bonnie?" asked Elijah, urging her to move away.

"Say it…" commanded Klaus as he spat more blood.

"As long as mine is kept…" replied the Witch sobbing as Klaus lost conscious.

Elijah pushed her and just when the stake grazed Klaus skin, Elijah flew away.

Abby and Lucy who had had time to stand up again after falling on the ground, were ready to do their work and in a matter of seconds; both Elijah and Rebekka had daggers in their heart; falling to the ground back to their eternal sleep.

Things happened so fast afterward, Kol and Finn took their brother and sister's body and disappeared into the night with Katherine. While Klaus Hybrids took their sire into their arms running away, making sure to grab the three Bennett Witches along the way. Even Stefan and Tyler followed.

And all of this took place in less than a minute.

"FUCK!" screamed Damon.

"What are we going to do?" asked Caroline as they stood alone.

"Nothing, we can't do nothing, but go back to the Boarding house and hope that Klaus won't come back to kill us." answered Damon. He was angry, but more concerned with what had happened between Klaus and Bonnie. And above everything, he hoped that Bonnie would be alright.

They left…

…

The adrenaline had been too much for Bonnie and she had fainted not too long after a Hybrid had taken her in his arms.

She woke up with a start, sitting upright in a bed that wasn't hers. She looked around panicking and saw Stefan smiling as he sat in a chair beside the bed.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Heaven, we died…" he replied.

"W-What?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But seriously, we are back in Richmond, well we are outside of Richmond, but not far from it, in Klaus safe house. Not even his Hybrids can get in."

"Klaus is he…?" she asked concerned.

"He's okay; he's sleeping, but he's okay. You slept for the last 24 hours. He suffered from a massive blood loss, but Abby and Lucy were ready for it, so they had a lot of blood on hand here. He's resting now."

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know where to go Bonnie. And you're the only one who has stayed by my side this whole time, the least I can do, is to do the same for you."

Bonnie gazed at the door.

"You want to see him, don't you? You know, as much as I hate to admit it, he does really care about you. The first thing he asked upon waking up was you." He stood up, smiling. He looked at her when she got out of bed. "You might want to put something more…"

She looked down at herself and realized that she was only wearing a white sating babydoll with a tiny pair of short. She blushed. She saw a matching dressing gown at the end of the bed and put it on.

They exited the bedroom, and slowly walked down the hall.

"This place looks huge!" she whispered amazed.

"You can talk normally!" he whispered back, laughing. "But yes, it is very big, about 15 bedrooms or more, never went around. But here we are!" he finished stopping in front of a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

"I…"

"He won't hurt you, I assure you. Go in."

She nodded and opened the door slowly, closing it behind her. The Hybrid was lying under dark blue satin covers in a king size bed, breathing slowly. It was weird to realize that he was 'alive' and not just undead like a normal Vampire. She got closer and saw that he was bare chest.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. Klaus had always been a gorgeous yet terrifying man, but just to imagine that all this time Jamie had been the sleeping man in front of her was kind of exciting.

She carefully upped onto the bed and crawled to the center where the Hybrid was resting. She slowly lifted a hand and swirled one of his small lock around a finger.

Klaus sighed contentedly. Bonnie pulled her hand back.

"Don't stop…" murmured Klaus as he opened his eyes; he gazed at Bonnie and smiled. "Hello love…"

"Hi…" replied Bonnie shyly.

He lifted a hand to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"So… It was you all along…"

"Yes… Bonnie, I'm truly sorry…"

"Don't… I should be mad, very mad… When I thought the man I love was dead, it broke something inside of me. I thought after bringing back Jeremy to life I could never hurt like that again, but I did… But when you took my hand and spoke to me and I realised that it was you… For a second, I didn't want it to be true, but then I just wanted to have that man back at my side. I couldn't let Elijah kill you…"

Klaus straightened up and leaned on his elbow. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"As long as mine is kept." she said tears in her, but smiling.

"I love you Bonnie. And I know I said it before, but I want you to hear it again through my own voice. I know it's hard for you to have become immortal, but I will stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

"Thank you… I love you too Klaus…"

He pulled her to him and kissed her; they both moaned.

"You should rest some more… I did quite the number on you, you still have bruises." she said gently looking at his chest.

"And you should eat…"

"I'm not hungry… Can I… Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can love."

She removed the dressing gown and pulled up the covers before her face turned bright red upon seeing that he was completely naked.

"Why so shy?" he asked, smiling devilishly.

"Technically, this is the first time I see you naked…"

"Do you want me to put on something?"

"N-No… It's okay…" she said as she lied close to him, her head on his chest.

…

Two weeks had passed before Klaus had been fully back in shape and over that time, nothing more than kissing had happened. As much as he wanted for more, Klaus knew that he had to give Bonnie time to adjust to what it meant to be in love with him.

Abby had gone back to Mystic Fall to see Bonnie's father and to tell him that their daughter was going to stay with her for a while because of Witch stuff. He had been furious, but hadn't really had a choice, but to comply. Both parents had gone to school and talked with the Principal; saying that Bonnie was very ill and had to be treated in Richmond for a while. She would still do her homework and would communicate with her teachers through emails. It had been the best plausible lie to justify her absence.

During those two weeks, Bonnie had texted Damon, saying that she wanted to talk with him and that when he would be ready to do so; he just had to call her back.

It was weird for Bonnie to live in a house with three Original Vampires and Katherine. Luckily for her, the house was big enough to never see them. Klaus had his own wing just like Finn and Kol had their own. She was just not ready for the _'meeting the family'_ step.

Stefan had said, after a week, that he needed to think and had left. He was in Italy at the moment.

Bonnie watched as Klaus heated a cup of blood.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

She pointed at the microwave.

"Love, you hate my eating habits and I won't stop drinking human blood for sure…" he replied pulling the cup out and taking a sip.

"Why don't you drink from me?" she asked bluntly.

He spit out the blood he had in his mouth. The very human gesture made Bonnie laughed harder than she had ever laughed before.

"Don't ever suggest things like that, I could decide to take you up on your offer…" he warned.

She stood up and walked to him. She took the cup from his hand and put it in the sink and opened the faucet, spoiling his drink with cold water.

"Bonnie…" he growled.

"I was serious. I can't change who and what you are Klaus, I've accepted that. Depriving you from drinking human blood will make you resent me one day. I don't want that, but I can't let you drink from other people either."

"I could drink from criminals?" he suggested.

She took his hand. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He winked at her. "As long as mine is kept."

"It's too personal and it would make me jealous if you did…" she finished blushing brightly.

"Really?" he said, grinning.

"Yes, so it's me or the blood bag"

"The choice is very easy…"

"But, be gentle…"

"Always love, always."

He kissed her languorously and kept going down until he was licking her jugular.

"Will it hurt?"

"At first… but if you let yourself go, it won't…"

"Okay."

He bit as gently as he could, making her gasp in pain, but soon she was whimpering. Klaus inhaled as he drank from her and almost lost control when he smelled how excited she was.

He pulled back, eyes blazing with lust. He bit his wrist and offered it to the Witch. When she looked at him confusedly, he replied:

"I don't want to ruin your beautiful skin with my teeth mark… Well, not there anyway."

Bonnie blushed again; damn him for making her blush so easily. She took a small sip and pulled back. It was enough for the teeth mark to heal.

He pulled her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"I love you, so much…" he said lips to her hair.

She sighed happily and they stayed like that for the longest time.

…

Few days later, Klaus came back one night to his bedroom, after spending the day with his brothers, to find a naked Bonnie sleeping in their bed. He went to take a quick shower before coming back to bed. He pulled her to him and she opened her eyes.

"Hi…"

"Hello love! Waiting for me?"

She nodded. "You didn't drink any blood today…"

"Are you offering?"

"Always…"

He turned Bonnie around, her back to his chest. Then pushed her hair to the front over her shoulder; revealing teeth mark on the nape of her neck. He bit gently and drank.

It took mere seconds and he smelled her core moistened. He couldn't resist anymore and pressed his growing erection to her and rubbed it between her ass's cheeks.

"Nicklaus…" she moaned.

He moved his lips to her ear. "You just made me loved that name again. Is this you teasing me love?" he whispered huskily.

"N-No… I want you…" she groaned, turning her head to him before kissing him.

"Bonnie…" he growled sexily as he made her face him and pushed two fingers inside her core.

He didn't wait and curled them touching her g-spot.

"K-Klaus…" she said, biting her lips.

She let her hand slide down his chest to his hard as rock erection and grabbed it; masturbating him rapidly.

"Not so fast…"

"I want you so bad…" she replied, pressing her pelvis to his fingers.

It snapped Klaus control. He moved between her thighs and opened her legs wide apart. He started to slowly push inside, not wanting to hurt her, but she had other ideas and pressed down, taking him fully inside of her.

"OH GOD!" she moaned loudly as she fucked herself.

The Hybrid was frozen for a second at her boldness, but it didn't last long. He grabbed her on top of her thigh and pounded into her very tight and drenched channel, making sure to hit her g-spot.

"Nicklaus… yess… yess…" she screamed as she started to be hit with orgasms one after the other.

Klaus saw that she was tiring quickly, but he couldn't stop himself. He put her legs behind his back and leaned forward, resting one hand on the mattress while the other one went to the Witch clit, rubbing it.

He was glad that his bed was robust, because it would have broken by now if it hadn't been.

"Are you ready for more love?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"More?" she whimpered before screaming his name as she came again.

He smiled devilishly at her and groaned appreciatively when she squeezed his cock. He moved his hand from her clit and placed both hands beside Bonnie's head.

Bonnie who thought she couldn't experience anything better than this, got the surprise of her life when Klaus used his supernatural speed to fuck her. Her back arched up.

"FUCK!" she cried out as pleasure and pain swirled inside of her.

She lifted her hands to his head, roaming one hand through his hair, while the other one went to the back of his neck and she pulled him down.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss; tongue dancing together with some biting here and there.

"I love… I love you… Nicklaus…" she moaned as they kissed.

"Love you too my beautiful Bonnie."

He pushed one last time, deep inside her core and she felt his semen filling her. He kept pumping slowly as they kissed some more.

He was about to pull out, when she stopped him. He looked at her, eyebrows rising in question.

"Don't… I want to stay connected to you a little bit longer…" she murmured as she tried to catch her breath.

"Anything you want love." he replied, smiling tenderly at her as he turned, bringing her with him so that they would lie on their side, facing each other.

They held onto one and another, foreheads pressed together, breathing into each other's mouth.

"Is it always going to be like that?" she asked, obviously amazed by his performance. If she had thought that 'Jamie' had spoiled her for any other men, Klaus had proven her that he was a better lover in his own body.

"Yes… But I do intend on taking my time to taste you next time…" he replied sexily.

"You're going to kill me…"

"I would never do that…" he said, winking at her. He moved his pelvis a little bit and they moaned. "You feel amazing around me…"

"You're still hard…"

"Aw! Well the good sides of being a Hybrid, my stamina is phenomenal."

She laughed. He bit his tongue and kissed her, making her drink his blood. He knew she would be very sore the next morning if she didn't.

"You're so beautiful." whispered Bonnie, with so much love in her voice that it took Klaus by surprise.

"Bonnie… Thank you…" he replied whole heartedly. It had been a very long time since someone had called him that in such a way.

She was obviously exhausted, but her last admission relighted the fire inside him, so he slowly thrust back and forth.

"Nicklaus…" she whimpered.

"You're irresistible." he groaned, kissing her.

And if Bonnie had any doubts about him being able to be romantic, the way he made love to her prove her wrong. They gazed into each other's eyes as he slowly fucked her and Bonnie knew at that precise moment that whatever Klaus had done in the past, she would love him forever. She finally understood how people could forgive the worst atrocities their loved one had done.

…

Klaus didn't let Bonnie out of their bedroom for another week afterward. He had obviously held himself back as Jamie when it had come to sex.

The Hybrid was out of town for the day with Lucy and Bonnie's mother in hope to find the perfect resting place for Elijah and Rebekka, but most of all, a place where no one would find them.

She made her way to the main living room, grimoire in hands, where she found Kol and Finn sitting and discussing by the fire.

"Well look who's here!" exclaimed Kol when he saw her coming in.

"Kol…" warned Finn.

"I didn't say anything… yet!" he said, winking at Bonnie.

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up, going to Bonnie. He took the Witch's hand in his and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly Miss Bonnie Bennett. I'm Finn."

"Nice to meet you Finn. You are Katherine's lover right?"

"That I am."

"She's not here?" asked Bonnie curiously.

"Shopping day! And there is no way I'm inflicting myself with such trivialities."

She laughed lightly at that. She saw Kol approaching at the corner of her eyes and turned to him.

"You must be Kol then, the youngest." she said extending her hand.

"And the cutest obviously! Welcome to the family Bonnie." he said and kissed her hand like Finn had done before him.

"Is cockiness a Vampire prerequisite?" asked Bonnie, making Finn laughed out loud at his brother.

The two bothers sat back and Bonnie chose a big armchair to sit in. They stayed silent for a while observing each other from time to time.

"Can I ask a personal question?" finally said Bonnie. She had wanted to know something for a long time and couldn't resist asking anymore.

"I will answer any question if you answer any of mine." replied Finn.

"How can you not be angry at Klaus for putting you in those coffins for such a long time? Elijah said it was because of Katherine…"

"It's half the truth. As honorable as Elijah is, it doesn't mean he isn't a specialist when it comes to white lies. My father wasn't a nice man, compared to him, Klaus is a newborn. He was hard on each one of us, and didn't tolerate any kind of games; he was a cruel man and ruled over his family with that same cruelty. When we were changed into Vampires, I rebelled against him and refused to live under such oppression. So I left, Kol and I had always been the closest, so he left with me. Unknown to us, my mother placed the curse upon Nicklaus, sealing his real heritage, because she couldn't live with the shame of what he represented. Anyway, being a Bennett I'm sure you know that story…"

"I know part of it…" replied Bonnie.

"You should read about it then. Your ancestor Ayana was an amazing woman. Anyway, many years later, I met Katherine who was already a Vampire and on the run from Klaus, Elijah and Rebekka. For a moment in time we both forgot who we were and fell in love. But Klaus heard wind of Katherine whereabouts and found us. He was enraged and I let Katherine escaped. The thing is, Klaus never staked me because of Katherine, he did it because Mikael was chasing every single one of us. It was join him or die. Klaus offered to protect me and Kol until Mikael would be defeated. Nicklaus had always been the most cunning of us, so if one could defeat Mikael, it would be him. So we accepted his proposition to be staked and protected until his or Mikael's death. But he had never promised to keep Katherine safe. When I woke up, I didn't care about who was fighting who, Klaus offered me what he knew I wanted so I sided with him."

"Wow! That's a very different version. Thank you for being so honest." said Bonnie, smiling.

"Can I be the one to ask the question?" inquired a feminine voice coming their way and they turned to see Katherine with tons of bags. "Hello Bonnie!"

"Hi…" replied the Witch uncomfortable. Being with Klaus' brothers was one thing, but Katherine was another.

"If it's okay with Bonnie, I don't mind." answered Finn.

"I-I don't mind." she replied.

"I was actually joking! I wouldn't know what to ask!" exclaimed Katherine, dropping her bags before kissing Finn.

"Get a room!" retorted Kol.

"Finn, you have to stop your brother from watching television. His vocabulary is getting worse with each passing day." said Katherine, pulling her tongue at the younger Original.

"No fighting! I shall ask my question then. Do you miss your Mystic Fall's friends Bonnie?"

"Yes and no. I miss the old times, but so much happened. We are all so different now. The only person I tried to talk to was Damon, surprisingly, but he hasn't call me back yet, but I know how he is. So, it will take him a little bit more time before reaching back. I'd love to talk with them and explain what truly happened, but I'm scared of their reactions and I'm not ready yet to face that." she answered truthfully.

"As much as I hate saying that; they will forgive you Bonnie." said Katherine gently. "They are probably scared to death right now more than anything else. You are the last person they ever expected to turn its back on them."

"Thank you; that was very nice of you to say!" thanked Bonnie with a smile.

"Okay, I know we don't have the best of relation, but I really need a girl's eye for what I bought" started Katherine. "And I would really appreciate your help?" she finished looking at Bonnie hopefully.

"Meh! Why not?"

They left the living room, Bonnie helping the Vampire with her many bags, up to Katherine and Finn's bedroom.

"Well, that went well!" said Finn when he couldn't hear the two women.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about her amazing voice when Nicklaus takes her!" retorted Kol, laughing.

"I don't have a death wish, but be my guest!" replied Finn, smirking.

…

Bonnie was back in their bedroom and was reading one of the many books Klaus had given her. It was mostly history books on the Bennett line, and she loved them.

Said Hybrid would be back in about thirty minutes and she couldn't wait to see him. He would be very glad to learn that she had finally talked to Finn and Kol.

Her phone rang and she looked at the ID caller.

"DAMON!" she exclaimed happily upon answering.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well for a girl who though this was an extra chapter and then you would have the epilogue; I will write another chapter before the Epilogue to show the gang's reaction back in Mystic Fall. And finally tell who is the Vampire, Klaus refers to in the Prologue. So this chapter… Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! xoxo ~Meye_


	14. Mystic Fall

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, but I do have a good reason since this chapter is F-word-ing long compared to the previous ones! I could seriously have split it in two, but I thought it would make you all happy to read a longer chapter! And I might have added a Klonnie smut scene for the fun of it along the way! XD In this chapter, I'm making a small inside joke to a lovely reader who kinda asked for something when I was talking about the New Year's Eve scene! :) _

_**For those who speak French, I've posted a new poll to ask you which story you'd like to read next in French! :)**_

_**Pour ceux qui parlent français, j'ai posté un nouveau sondage dans mon profil pour savoir qu'est-ce-que vous aimeriez lire en français! :)**_

_Special thank you to: ellenah, Jasper and Bella, aprilf00l, Mystibleu73, jenny84, nikkerbocker23, klonnieeeeee3_

_**To Mystibleu73:** XD Thank you! Thank you! :p It was a pleasure to write I assure you! I promise no bombshell, well I don't think so anyway! The two previous chapters and this one are extras, so I shouldn't be putting any more bombshell XD Thanks again for reviewing and reading! Xoxo_

_**To jenny84:** Merci beaucoup! :) Pour le sondage, si tu veux, j'ai apparemment le droit de voter (c'est louche ce truc ha ha) donc je peux placer un vote pour toi! :) En fait, la question c'est de savoir qu'elle histoire tu aimerais lire en français après la traduction de Centaure. Donc dis-moi ton choix et je voterai pour toi!_

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** LOL Why am I not surprised to see you loving that chapter? XD Thank you very much for the compliment! :) Well look at that, you have a new chapter to read and read over again until I post next chapter, which should be tomorrow! Thanks again for the review! *hugs*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mystic Fall<span>**

"_DAMON!" she exclaimed happily upon answering._

"_Hello Bonnie…"_ said a voice that sounded nothing like Damon.

She lost her smile instantly.

"Oh! Hi Elena." she replied disappointed. She had really hoped for the Vampire to be the one calling her.

"_Wow! Damon gets the great welcoming and I get that?"_ she said, obviously hurt.

"Why are you calling me with Damon's phone?" asked Bonnie, refusing to fall for that kind of game.

"_He's taking a shower, stole his phone. I'm outside now."_

"Why would you do that?"

"_Because when he came back, Damon was freaking out and was terrified for you, and then nothing. When I asked him about it, he said that it was none of my business."_

"So you thought that stealing his cellphone and spying on him would be a good idea?" retorted Bonnie, bemused.

"_Well I was right, wasn't I? Why did you contact him and not me or Caroline?"_

"Because Elena I can't deal with some things and those things include facing you all…"

"_But not Damon?"_

"Elena, you cannot understand, I was there for him when he broke down and he was there for me when I almost died twice."

"_But still… I was there too in your life when you needed help. I don't understand why all of the sudden Damon is more important to you than Caroline and I?"_

Bonnie wanted to scream that no one could understand in their gang, but Damon, who knew about her immortality, but she didn't want to reveal it like that.

"Lena, I'm not ready to talk to you, can't you accept that?"

"_You turned you back on us and you want me to just accept that you can't face me?"_

"I can't do this now, I'm sorry…" she said before hanging up.

She threw her phone across the room and started to cry. She got out of bed and walked to her phone and dialed up.

"_Hello love! You know I'll be home in 20 minutes, you can't be that impatient? I can't leave your family to walk back home…"_

"I…" she tried to say, but couldn't.

"_What happened?"_ asked Klaus troubled by her cries.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all…" she replied, trying to force a smile in her voice.

"_I'll be home in 5 minutes love, I promise."_ he said before hanging up.

Not even five minutes later, she found herself in the Hybrid's embrace. He lifted her face up with both hands, gazing down at her.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you?" he asked in an angry tone.

"No one… I got a call about ten minutes ago, I thought it was Damon calling me back, but it was in fact Elena who had stolen his phone. She had seen the message I had sent him and wanted to know why I wouldn't talk to her. I… I couldn't deal with her accusations… So I hung up…"

"Hush! It's okay… I'm here now…" he murmured holding her tightly against his chest.

Elena Gilbert was very lucky to be the doppelganger or he would have ripped her heart out. No one, NO ONE, would ever hurt Bonnie again.

He made her sit down on the bedside and used his supernatural speed to run to their bathroom, drawing a warm bath in their big squared Jacuzzi tub. When everything was ready, he came back to their bedroom and took her hand in his; pulling it gently and she followed him slowly.

Once there, he undressed quickly, but proceeded to carefully remove her clothes, kissing each patch of skin he uncovered. When he was done, he took her in his arms bridal style and walked down, into the water, sitting afterward with Bonnie still in arms.

She turned around, facing him and crossed her legs behind his back.

"Thank you… I needed that." she whispered, lips against his neck.

"Anything for you love…" he murmured back.

She caressed his hair tenderly, smiling at him. And he smiled back, slowly roaming his hands all over her back. Bonnie sighed contentedly before laying her forehead against his.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" he asked in a low voice as he could hear Bonnie's heart drumming inside her chest.

"I'm very happy… you make me happy… I… I'm just in love with you Nicklaus…"

His smile was breathtaking. "I love you so much Bonnie… So much it hurts." he said before he kissed her lovingly.

They stayed in the bath until it ran cold and went back to their bedroom and upped under the covers; falling asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

…

The next morning, Bonnie was still sleeping and spooning with Klaus, her back to his chest when her phone vibrated. The Hybrid hearing it extended his arm to the nightstand and picked it up. He saw that the caller was Damon, or supposed to anyway.

"This better be Damon Salvatore or I will kill whoever is on the line." he warned in a low, but threatening voice, not wanting to wake Bonnie up.

"_It's me."_ replied the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Good. You are ready to talk to Bonnie I presume?" asked Klaus.

"_Yes… W-Why are you answering in her place?"_

"She's sleeping, but I'm sure, she will be delighted to talk to you. It's up to you, face to face or on the phone?" he proposed.

"_You would let her come to Mystic Fall?"_

"Of course! If you thing I have anything to do with the fact that she hasn't come back yet, you are only partially right. She's staying here because, surprisingly, it was easier for her to deal with my brothers, Katherine and I, than dealing with her friends."

"_Ok, I'm freaking out. This is the most normal conversation I've ever had with you."_

"What can I say, I'm very polite when I'm happy." The smiled in his voice was very obvious.

"_What happened that night? How did you do it?"_ asked Damon.

"That Damon; is something that Bonnie wishes to explain herself. The only thing I can say is that Bonnie never fell in love with Jamie Du Roy. Anyway, I'll leave you to that; is it okay if Bonnie comes to the Boarding house today?"

"_Yes, I'd love that! Thank you."_

"My pleasure." he replied before hanging up.

…

Bonnie had been ecstatic upon learning that Damon had finally called her. Going back to Mystic Fall was still going to be hard, even if it was just for a day. Klaus had decided to go with her, whether she had like it or not; but she was happy about it. Knowing that he would be in Mystic Fall was reassuring.

He parked his car in front of the Boarding house and they got out. He caressed her cheek affectionately and kissed her languorously.

"You're going to be okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, it's Damon. I can handle him!" she replied, winking at him.

"Good. I'll leave you the car and take a _'walk' _downtown. Just call me when you're ready to go home." he said, kissing her again. He groaned when they pulled back. "Remind me to never leave home for a whole day without having taking you first…"

She laughed, but knew that the night was going to be very long. At least, she had something to look forward to if things with Damon turned sour. They kissed one last time and he vanished, running away.

Bonnie sighed happily and turned to the house, walking to the front door and knocked.

Damon opened it seconds later.

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Come on in Witchy!" he replied with a little smirk and Bonnie relaxed.

"Mind if we take a walk instead?"

"No problem!" he said before grabbing his coat and keys. He locked the door behind him and they started to walk on the little track going around the Salvatore's domain.

"I don't know where to start… I'm sorry Damon. I never thought things would turn out like that."

"Me neither. Klaus said that you never fell in love with Jamie…"

"I guess I could start with that. When Elena and I went to Richmond; that same day, my mom was meeting Klaus who wanted to show her his latest plot, which was to take over Jamie Du Roy's body to track down and kill his whole family. Thing is we got there before her and Klaus saw us and used this opportunity to infiltrate our gang again. But I guess you could say it's like any beautiful romantic movie where the guy is a player and end up falling for a girl. Thing is, no one knew about him; even my mom wasn't aware of it; that is also why we were attacked by his brothers…"

"But how did you know it was really him that night? Was it the secret thing?"

"Yes. This was something very personal to us, to him. And everything clicked into place when he said it. And I realised how often he had said things that could have been interpreted differently. Except when it came to explaining who Jamie was and why he was wearing a medallion; which was how Klaus was taking over him, he never lied to me. I know what he did in the past is horrible and that he manipulated me for a while, but I can't help myself, I just love him."

"And you get to stay with him without changing who you are…" replied Damon, referring to her immortality.

"Yes…"

He sighed.

"You're angry aren't you?" she said calmly.

"I'm not angry anymore, that's why I called you. I was still angry yesterday, but when I realized what Elena had done; I can assure you, she ended up being the one to who I took it all out. It will take a while before we speak again I think… You know, when both you and Stefan disappeared I was so angry; I almost ended up sleeping with her, but stopped myself before her top was even off. I really thought that you had hidden something from me again and I don't know why, but sleeping with Elena seemed, at the time, a good way to get even with you…"

"It would have been Damon. But not for the reason you probably thought. You deserve someone whose heart will be completely yours. I love Elena, I do, but she can't make up her mind when it comes to you and Stefan. Sleeping with Elena would have hurt you so much and seeing you breaking down a second time would have hurt me too."

"Can you find me a medallion so I can take over Klaus?" he asked smirking.

They laughed, but they both knew that deep down inside what Damon had said had held some truth in it.

"I received a postcard from Stefan. He wrote a simple _'Hey brother!'_ on it and signed his name, but I know it means he still cares. It came from Greece."

"So he's there now. Last time I talked to him, he was in Italy. I'm glad he wrote you." she said smiling.

"Do you think him and Elena will ever get back together?"

"I don't know. He needed to think and said that he didn't feel like he belonged anymore. He stayed a few days with us, because he wanted to make sure I would be okay, and because he just wanted to be there for me. So honestly, I don't know…"

"And how are things over there?" he asked.

"With Klaus or everyone?" she replied.

"Both, I guess."

"I'd say great and weird then!" she answered laughing. "Surprisingly, Klaus is very caring, yet over protective and insatiable. That's the best way to describe him. Of course he's psychotic when it comes to betrayal; but I can't change who he is. As for the others, Finn and Kol are nice. Kol reminds me of you a little bit, all cocky and playful. Finn is more down to Earth, and try miserably to hide his pervert side. But I mean; come one, he's with Katherine! As for her, its special I'd say. We just avoid talking about anything Mystic Fall related; it's easier for both of us that way. But I mostly spend my time with Klaus, my mom and Lucy."

"Insatiable you say?"

"Of all the things I've said, why am I not surprised that you would focus on that part! And before you ask, I am not talking about my sexual life with you."

"Crap!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers, but laughed afterward. "It feels good talking with you."

"And you, how have you been, except the Elena debacle?"

"Well, just me, me; I'm good I guess. It's almost boring around here now. At first, I was freaking out and was about to become paranoiac, thinking Klaus would come back to finish the job. But when I got your message and talked to your mom, I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"My mom talked to you?" retorted Bonnie surprised.

"Yep! When she came to meet your father, she stopped by to talk with me. She reassured me that you were okay and that we had nothing to fear from Klaus, unless any of us was stupid enough to try attacking him again. I can't lie, it's frustrating to see Klaus 'winning' everything in the end, but if it means you being happy after everything you've been through, then so be it."

Bonnie jumped into his arms, hugging him.

"Thank you Damon!" she exclaimed before letting go.

"My pleasure Bon-Bon!"

She punched him playfully.

"As for anyone else; Jeremy is being his old self again, and Alaric is this close to slap the crap out of him. I think that you dumping his ass broke his heart, seeing you with Jamie hurt his pride and learning that it had been Klaus all along and that you still loved him broke his ego. Alaric, well he's trying to handle both Elena and Jeremy, but he's having a hard time. He's probably the one who took the news kinda well. In his mind, if you being with Klaus means no more fighting, he quite happy about it."

"That is so like Alaric, being practical about everything!"

"Yeah, you've got to love the man! Tyler tried to talk to Caroline, but I think she's using him as a way to vent out her pain and anger. I guess she just doesn't understand, like pretty much everyone. But she's more frustrated at not seeing what you were going through. Matt is just glad that everything is over and Elena, well you talked to her already. Oh! And the council is just happy that everything seems to be back to normal. I warned them not to try anything about Klaus and they were smart enough to listen to me."

"I guess I'll have to talk to some of them…"

"Hey…" he said rubbing her back. "You don't have to force yourself to do anything. Do it when you feel it's the right moment."

"I think I could handle Caroline today!"

"It's up to you, really!"

"You know Damon, you're a good friend."

"Haven't heard that one in a while!" exclaimed Damon.

They looked at each other silently, eyebrows rising before bursting into laughers.

…

Seeing Damon giving the _'If you hurt her, I'll kill you!'_ speech to Klaus had been priceless. But at the same time, it had warmed her heart; cause Klaus had been fair play and hadn't laughed in Damon's face, he had sincerely and seriously promised Damon to take care of her. It had been a beautiful moment seeing them, shaking hands and Bonnie would cherish that memory for all of her life.

She had just left them at the Grill's; that had been surreal; Damon and Klaus enjoying a drink together. The world was coming to an end for real in 2012, cause those two being friendly to each other could only be the beginning of the apocalypse.

She was driving towards Caroline's house; hoping that the blond Vampire would be there and without Elena.

She made her way into the driveway and parked the car. She took a deep breath and got out, walking to the front porch and knocked gently.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed the Vampire when she saw her through the door's window.

She opened it, slapped Bonnie and pulled her into her arms, crying.

"I was so scared for you! Where the hell have you been? And what the fuck happened?" she said pulling back, but still smiling.

"Can I come in?" asked Bonnie, rubbing her sore cheek.

"OH. MY. GOD. You're a Vampire aren't you?"

"No Caroline I'm not!" she laughed and proved her point by stepping over the threshold. "See? I was just being polite."

"I'm sorry, come in! We can go in my room if you'd like?" offered Caroline.

"Yeah… Girls talk and bedroom goes hand in hand." she replied, smiling.

They went to Caroline's room and sat cross-legged on her bed, each girl holding a pillow in their arms. They were ready for the talk.

"Before we start, I just want you to know that so far, I've only talked to Damon and you're the second one I'm talking to."

"You haven't spoken to Elena?" replied Caroline surprised.

"She kinda forced me to talk with her yesterday and I stopped the conversation before it got out of hands. Being friend with Stefan, Damon and having Klaus as a lover puts me in a weird situation with Elena."

"OH! GOD! You ARE going out with Klaus! You so have to tell me everything about it!" exclaimed Caroline excitedly and Bonnie laughed. Only Caroline would find more important to talk about boys.

"I will, but after we've talked about what happened…"

"Do we have to?" she asked disappointed.

"Yes, we do."

And she told her everything, from her helping Stefan to falling in love with Jamie who had in fact been Klaus, to doing the spell with Damon and her weird but, growing friendship with the Salvatore brothers. She just needed to tell her about the consequence of doing the time spell now.

"Wow, Bonnie I didn't know… You shouldn't have kept that all to yourself. I know you just wanted to protect everyone, but you could have been hurt so badly. I feel like a drama queen now when it comes to my problems. But you must have freaked out when you aged like that; is that really the punishment you got for doing that?"

"Actually… Caroline, I need you to promise me to keep what I'm about to tell you for yourself, at least until I feel comfortable to talk about it with other people."

"Of course Bonnie, what is it?" asked Caroline in a concerned voice.

"The super-fast aging thing, was pretty much part of the punishment taking its course. I don't know how I can explain it. I died Caroline that night, I really did. My heart stopped and I really died and came back to life."

"Bonnie…?" she pushed nervously.

"I became immortal. I'm not a Vampire, but I will never age."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Caroline threw her pillow and pulled the Witch into her arm squealing happily.

"Ok, I know I should feel bad for you, but I'm just too happy right now! Do you realize what this means? You and I, we'll have each other in this immortality thing. I am so buying us a _'BFF'_ pendant! This is like the best news I've received over the last month!" cheered the blond Vampire.

And it just struck Bonnie that she would always have Caroline as a friend to be there for her. She would have so many people that she loved around her that immortality seemed like a good thing now.

"Thank you Caroline, I needed to hear that."

"My pleasure! Now, I forgive you, you forgive me, can we talk about boys?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Yes we can, and I actually wanted to talk to you about Tyler…"

"Bonn…" started Caroline, but the Witch held her hand up to silence her.

"Hear me out. Caroline, I know you still love him and I can guaranty that he still loves you. He cannot control himself when it comes to Klaus who his is sire. Pleasing him is in his DNA and it can't be changed unless Klaus dies. Which is not an option, but Klaus understand that he's hurting my friends, which is hurting me. So the last time he saw Tyler he told him that what would make him very happy was for him to go on with his life and this is what Tyler is doing, well trying to do. We are not fighting against Klaus anymore. He is not the enemy. So please Caroline, give Tyler another chance. You've been through so much with him, you can't forget that now. Just try at least…"

The Vampire sighed.

"Do you still love him Caroline?"

"Yes, very much…"

"Then, don't ruin what you had and just try again. He's really just waiting for a sign from you."

"Okay… I'll give it another try…" replied Caroline, tears in her eyes.

"Good." she said before hugging her friend.

They held each other for a while, before pulling away.

"So… Klaus… How is it?" started Caroline and Bonnie blushed.

"You've slept with Tyler, so you should know…"

"OH! MY GOD! It's true; you lost your _V card_ to Klaus of all people, well Jamie who was in fact Klaus. This is so exciting!"

"He was very gentle with me, I assure you. We kinda both regret it though."

"Why?"

"Well, I would have preferred it to be Klaus in his own body, obviously. And he thinks the same."

"True. But, I mean, Tyler is Tyler, but Klaus he's like, you know, the strongest guy alive and he's old, so he has a lot of experiences… And well, if I think back about my days with Damon, I can only imagine what Klaus can do!"

"Yeah well…" she started her face turning bright red. "I cannot believe I'm talking about this…"

"Come on Bon! I want to know!"

"You are not getting any details from me! All I can say is that I'm spoiled for any other men!"

"That much…"

"When you lose count over how many times you come in one round; yeah, you are spoiled."

Caroline's mouth opened wide and Bonnie realised what she had just revealed and hid her face in her hands.

"Bonnie, you are probably the luckiest woman on Earth, don't be shy about it! I would be very proud to have such a good lover in my bed!"

"Well, I never heard you complaining about Tyler!" she said, winking at her.

"Well, no, but I mean; I never lost count of how many orgasm I had before!"

She opened her mouth and closed it, but Bonnie could see that the girl was trying very hard not to ask something.

"Shoot!" she retorted to the blond Vampire.

"How many times a week do you do it?" she blurted out.

"Caroline!" whimpered Bonnie, discouraged.

"Come on!" she exclaimed.

"Eachday…" she mumbled in a very low voice.

"What?" asked Caroline frowning.

"Each day!" she said loud and clear.

"Okay, I need to fan myself now! How can you still be standing?" she asked, impressed.

"We kinda haven't done it today, yet… Why am I telling you this?"

Caroline grinned. "But seriously how the hell can you stand?"

"I… I drink his blood…"

"WHAT? Bonnie Bennett willingly drinking from a Vampire and a Hybrid of all things! Wow, next thing you'll tell me is that he drinks from you!"

Bonnie blushed again.

"NOOOOOO!" she exclaimed, not believing her best friend.

Bonnie turned her head and lifted her hair revealing Klaus bite mark on the nape of her neck.

"Well damn…" said Caroline gobsmacked.

"Don't tell it to anyone, please? You're like the first one who knows about it…"

"Really? I love being the first one to know something!" she laughed. "I'm so happy to talk with you like this Bonnie. It's been such a long time since we had a 'normal' girl talk. It feels great!"

"Yeah, it does."

"I love you Bon-Bon!" said Caroline pulling once again her friend into her arms.

"Love you too Care-bear!" replied Bonnie embracing her friend.

…

Klaus had compelled five cops on their way back. Bonnie was discouraged. She was happy to see the big home, because Klaus had driven like a mad man to Richmond.

As soon as she got out of the car, Klaus took her in his arms and ran to their bathroom, undressing them really fast. They took a very quick shower and before she knew it, Bonnie was on her back, in the middle of their bed with the covers pushed at the end, legs spread apart and Klaus' tongue lapping at her core.

"Fuck…" she moaned, biting her lips.

Klaus growled sexily as he ate her core slowly, showing her the stars.

"Oh God… Nicklaus…" she whimpered coming as he drank her fluids hungrily.

Klaus licked his lips, humming happily.

"You taste amazing love…" said Klaus huskily before going up and kissed Bonnie.

He felt the Witch's hand on his erection, making him groan. She pushed him gently and he let himself fall onto his back, before leaning on his forearms. Bonnie went to her knees beside his thighs and encircled her hand around the hard member, masturbating him slowly.

She bent her head and spread her lips, taking the tip in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Bonnie…" moaned the Hybrid, eyes blazing with lust as he looked at his Witch taking more and more of him into her mouth. "Damn…"

She increased the speed, bobbing her head up and down faster. She put more pressure with her hand around his erection as she took his balls in the other hand squeezing them gently.

"You're very good… at that… Dammit!" he groaned. "Bonnie, I'm about…" he warned before coming into the Witch's mouth.

She pulled back slightly swallowing what she could. Klaus grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her face to his and kissed her fervently. As she was straddling his waist, he placed himself at her entrance and pushed up.

"K-Klaus!" she moaned loudly in his mouth as her hands flew to his hair.

The Hybrid left his hand behind her neck as he kept kissing her; tongues swirling together and put his other hand at the small of her back to hold her in place as he pounded ferociously into her with his supernatural speed. The angle was perfect and soon Bonnie was moaning incomprehensible praises to her lover as he kept making her come over and over again.

"You feel… amazing… love…" he groaned between kisses.

"Nicklaus… Bi…" she tried to say just as another orgasm hit her and she bit the Hybrid's lips.

"What is it love?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Bite me…" she whispered.

"Bonnie…" moaned Klaus before he moved the Witch's hair out of the way; and bit down her jugular.

"NICKLAUS!" screamed Bonnie as her whole body shook from the massive orgasm that both the biting and thrusting had given her.

Her body went limp in his arms, but her quivering channel soon squeezed Klaus' erection, sending him over the edge. He groaned against her throat as he released his seed inside Bonnie's core.

As they tried to catch their breath, Klaus bit his tongue and kissed Bonnie, giving her some of his blood. The wounds on her neck healed. He finally let her moved and she straightened up before moaning loudly as the movement caused Klaus' erection to go deeper into her.

"Oh…" she whimpered as her nails dug into his abs.

She was so tired, but having him inside of her felt amazing. She stayed like that, caressing his chest gently as they gazed at each other, eyes filled with love and lust.

He put one hand on her hips and lifted the other one to her face, fondling her cheek.

"I love you…" he said huskily.

She smiled tenderly, turning her head to the side to kiss and nuzzle the palm of his hand.

"I love you too."

They both sighed contentedly.

…

Three months had passed since that faithful night. In two days, she would go back to Mystic Fall to finally meet Elena. She was happy with Klaus and ready to face anyone or anything that wasn't happy with her choice. She didn't know how her conversation with Elena would end, but she was hoping for the best.

Elena and Damon still didn't talk to each other. It wan't that the Vampire didn't care about Elena anymore, but he just couldn't bear to be near her as she reminded him that he had almost lost his brother. He had made his choice; Stefan was more important to him. He remembered the heartache that Katherine had caused and didn't want to relive this again with Elena, because he knew that he would end up hating her or his brother.

She felt bad for Damon who only had Alaric left as a real friend in Mystic Fall. Back in Richmond though, Damon had found a new and very good friend, to everyone's desperation. Kol and Damon were worse than two kids when they were left alone for too long. The things they could do together would give nightmares to any mother. But at least, they were having fun.

Someone bumped into her and it brought Bonnie out of her reveries, making her focus once again on the traveller passing through the arrival's gate. She was at the airport to pick up Stefan.

When she finally saw him with a small bag over his shoulder, she waved happily at him. They hugged and walked out to her car. She started the engines and they were gone.

"So, where did you go? And how are you?" asked Bonnie excitedly.

"I went to Italy, Greece, France and England. And I'm doing good. What about you?" he replied smiling.

"Very good! Things are settling down. And I'm just getting used to live with Katherine and Klaus' brothers. But I just want school to be done with though."

"Tired of homework?" he asked.

"Yeah! A lot!" she exclaimed. "So, you'll be okay with Katherine being in the same house as you?"

"It's only temporary Bonnie, but yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me! Anyway, it's just until I've talked with Damon. He's the only real family I have left and I don't want to spend the next 50 years hating him. We all made mistakes, but he is and will always be my brother. Living forever isn't a reason not to solve our problems."

"Well said! He'll be very happy to see you. He missed you…"

She stopped at a red light.

"Bonnie?" said Stefan and she turned to him.

She got the shock of her life when he brought her face to his and kissed her. Before she could react, he had already pulled back.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in dismay.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know."

"Know what?"

"What I really felt for you."

"O-Okay…? Klaus is going to break your neck for that!"

"I know, but at least, I'll stop being confused. I felt nothing kissing you. Well not nothing, nothing, but I love you like a friend and that's it. I just really needed to make sure it was platonic between you and I."

Bonnie couldn't help, but chuckled. The nerves he had had to kiss her. At least, she knew that they would never be any weird feeling between them or a one-sided story.

…

Klaus had smelled Stefan on her lips as soon as he had pulled her in his arms and it had taken less than a minute before Stefan's body had limply fell to the floor, his neck broken.

…

Bonnie was sitting in a park waiting for Elena. Klaus was with her father, of all people, still trying to score points with him. His charms were slowly, very slowly, starting to work on her father. When he would have accepted that she was dating an older man, they would tell him that he wasn't human. The worst would be done anyway.

When she saw Elena making her way toward her, she stood up to greet her.

"Hi Elena." she said smiling.

"Hi Bonnie." she replied, smiling too.

They sat back at the picking table, facing each other.

"I'm glad that you called me" started Elena. "Before we say anything else, I wanted to apologize. When I used Damon's phone to call you, I was out of line."

"Apologies accepted." replied Bonnie. "Elena, I know you aren't comfortable with me being with Klaus, and I get that you can't understand it. And I'm not asking you to; but just to accept things as they are. I know it's difficult and you probably feel like I've betrayed you, but it's more complicated than that…"

"I'm listening." she said encouragingly.

And Bonnie told her friend about Klaus being Jamie and how it had all started with their trip to Richmond. She talked about them growing closer, but kept the details of their _'secret'_ game out, but had explained how it had been why she had recognized Klaus as the one she had fell in love with. She also told how she had almost died summoning Esther and that she had actually died on New Year in Damon's arms. She also talked about why she had left the party earlier after being kidnapped by Klaus who had wanted to spend the night with her.

And finally she talked about becoming immortal. Of all the reactions she had expected, Elena crying over the news hadn't been one of them. Her friend was sad that her mortality would stop her from staying friends with Caroline and Bonnie as she would grow old and die.

After that, Elena had been the one to talk and Bonnie had let her friend open her heart to her. She had kept a lot to herself for months and hadn't been able to talk about it with anyone. She spoke of her concerned over Jeremy. Her feelings for both Damon and Stefan and how she knew she had probably lost both of them in the end. She didn't talk about what Damon had said to her the last time they had spoken; saying that it was too painful to think about it. She had realized how her confused feelings had just pushed both men away from her and how she regretted losing faith in Stefan so fast; him who had always been there for her. Her only hope was that she hadn't destroyed the two men's relationship like Katherine had done before her.

She talked about being so angry at Bonnie for loving the man who had killed her aunt, but that after a while she realized that Damon had been, in a way, responsible for Sheila's death and so many other people. Yet, she had still fallen for him; so who was she to be furious at Bonnie when she had done the same.

Afterward, they had talked of their hopes and dreams for the years to come. Elena who had always been sure of what she would do, was now confused about what she was going to do with her life. For now, she wanted to take care of her brother.

They talked for another hour, before Klaus had texted Bonnie, almost begging her to save him from her father who had gone, once again, into interrogation mode.

The two young women had hugged and promised to meet more often. Bonnie knew that it would take some times to have the relation that they had had before, but at least, they were on the right road…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Okay, I know, I know, I was supposed to 'reveal' who the Vampire from the prologue was in this chapter, but it was getting very long and though that I would include it in the Epilogue instead. Anyway, everyone pretty much knows who it's going to be by now. The question that remains is how it happened! XD So, this chapter…? Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Love ~Meye_


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

_**Beta Reader:** None! _

_**Warnings: **AU. Slightly Dark!Fic, mature stuff, violence, blood, etcetera, etcetera… This is not a 100% Bamon fic, far from it! Just saying! :)_

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys! Well it's not really a delay since I didn't promised anything, but I guess everyone (including myself) is used to me posting a chapter a day. But I had a party on Saturday and was very busy Sunday, so you are getting the chapter only now… Sorry! :( Technically I could say that this is the Klonnie story I had promised at the end of "Bonded", but it won't be the case. I'll write a Klonnie oneshot as promised and will make an announcement about my future on ffnet at the same time. ;) Until then, enjoy this last chapter (so sad) of "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_**For those who speak French, I've posted a new poll to ask you which story you'd like to read next in French! :)  
>Pour ceux qui parlent français, j'ai posté un nouveau sondage dans mon profil pour savoir qu'est-ce-que vous aimeriez lire en français! :)<strong>_

_Special thank you to: Jenny84, Jasper and Bella, klonnieeeeee3, aprilf00l, NaeNae1495, ellenah, nikkerbocker23,_

_**To Jenny84:** Je te rassure, Stefan est bel et bien vivant. Casser le coup d'un Vampire ne fait que le tuer temporairement. C'est pour ça que ni Bonnie ni Stefan ne s'en font pas vraiment quand elle dit que Klaus va lui casser le coup. (ce qu'il a déjà fait dans la saison 3 à plusieurs reprises LOL) Et prend ton temps pour choisir! :D Ha! Ha! C'est vrai que c'est assez l'inverse de Bonded avec les relations amitié/amour de Bonnie, mais tu vas voir que dans cette histoire, c'est un peu différent. ;p Je riais toute seule en écrivant la scène entre Bonnie et Caroline! XD Merci encore pour la critique!_

_**To klonnieeeeee3 :** *giggles* Thank you for that! And here is the last one! Already! T^T_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

The Hybrid laughed lightly. It was impressive how this whole thing, had really started just because of a road trip…

The small movement was enough to wake up Bonnie and her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p><em>Three years had passed since Bonnie had saved Klaus from Elijah. Over that time, Tyler and Caroline had finally made up and were still going strong. Damon and Stefan had fully reconciled and still lived together at the Boarding House when there weren't travelling around the world, visiting a random country with Kol. Stefan had started to talk again with Elena, but their renewed friendship was still rocky from time to time. Damon and Elena had reconciled for a while before they had had another falling out. Elena who had accepted her feelings for both brothers hadn't taken well on learning who Damon was 'seeing' from time to time. That was also one of the reasons why Bonnie and Elena met only when necessary. It wasn't that Bonnie didn't want to be friends anymore, more like Elena resenting the Witch for what had happened.<em>

_To be honest, Bonnie had been just as surprised as everybody else about the turn of events. And how it had ended up like that had been even funnier._

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Bonnie was celebrating her twentieth birthday tonight. Caroline had insisted on throwing a huge party at Tyler's house for the occasion. About two months ago, Klaus and Bonnie had celebrated their two years together; it had taken a week for Bonnie to recover. The Hybrid had shown her every single trick in his book over that weekend. Exhausted didn't half describe how she had felt afterward._

_The party had been raging for a good hour. It was weird to see humans, Vampires, Hybrids, Werewolf and Witches all mingling together. Obviously, 99% of the humans were unaware of the kind of company they were hanging with, but the important thing was that everyone was having fun and dancing as music blasted around the house._

_Bonnie was pushed against a nearby wall upon exiting one of the bathrooms upstairs._

"_What the h…" she tried to say, but was cut off by a tongue inside her mouth._

"_Hello love…" whispered Klaus as he kissed the Witch._

_The Hybrid lifted Bonnie up, putting her legs around his waist as he rubbed his groin against her core; which was only covered by a lace G-string._

"_N-No!" she moaned._

"_No?" he replied._

"_Not in the middle of the hall…" she said._

_He held her tightly against him and walked back into the small bathroom, closing the door behind them. He sat her on the countertop and kissed her again. As he kissed her, caressing her uncovered thighs, he felt Bonnie's hands fumbling with his belt and pants; trying desperately to open them._

"_Somebody anxious…" laughed Klaus tenderly._

"_Nicklaus…" she whimpered._

_He could never resist her when she was calling him by his full name like that. He opened his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection; going commando had its perks. He lifted Bonnie's dress to her waist, pushed her G-string to the side and entered her in one hard thrust._

"_Yesss…" she moaned, pressing her heels to his ass._

_She leaned back against the mirror behind her as Klaus pounded into her._

_Then, out of nowhere, Klaus slowed down his thrusting, making Bonnie groan disapprovingly. Not even a minute later, someone knocked on the door. The Witch looked at her lover wide-eyed and he smiled devilishly as he kept a slow pace, but making sure to hit her g-spot._

"_Bonnie?" asked Damon, of all people. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes… I'm okay…" she replied with a slightly shaky voice._

"_Are you sure, cause you've been up here for a while now?" he said, in a concerned tone._

"_Y-Yes…" she answered, biting her lips as an orgasm hit her "F-Fuck…"_

_Klaus heard Damon sniffing on the other side of the door before the Vampire groaned._

"_Bonnie is kinda busy…" murmured Klaus to the Vampire as he picked up the pace again._

_Bonnie moaned loudly, forgetting all about Damon. Klaus fucked his loved hard and fast; knowing that the older Salvatore brother was still listening. He didn't care, Bonnie was his and he was proud to show her off._

_He drilled her g-spot until she couldn't do more than whimper. He finally gave her one last orgasm as he bit her neck, taking one big mouthful of blood. He heard Damon gasping as he recognized the familiar sound; Bonnie kept very quiet about their blood play. Then, he slowed down and pulled out. He would have preferred to come inside her, but they had a party waiting for them downstairs._

_It took her a few minutes to come down from her high, but as soon as she was back on Earth, she pushed Klaus against the wall behind him and got to her knees, not waiting a beat before taking him in her mouth._

"_Bonnie…" groaned the Hybrid as he started to fuck her mouth._

_It wasn't long before he came and she drank everything he gave her. She stood up and they kissed languorously. He bit his tongue to make sure that his teeth mark on her neck wouldn't show._

_After some more kissing, they placed their clothes back and Klaus opened the door abruptly, surprising Damon who almost fell on his face._

"_Enjoying the show Damon?" asked Klaus, smirking._

"_To be honest, no, there was some problem with the image…" replied the Vampire._

"_Be lucky that you had sound!" retorted the Hybrid._

_He put his hand around Bonnie's waist and they walk back downstairs. As she passed by Damon, Bonnie smiled kinkily at him._

…

_An hour later, Bonnie was dancing quite subjectively with Klaus on the dance floor._

"_So love, anything you would like to have for your birthday?" he murmured in her ear._

_She blushed, hiding her face in his neck._

"_Naughty girl… what is it? Tell me…" he pressed on._

_She lifted her head and he bent his. She pressed her lips to his hear._

"_Threesome…" she whispered._

"_Really? Well, I wasn't expecting that! I'm not satisfying you anymore love?" he asked._

"_More than enough…" she murmured, her libido rising again, just thinking about their quickie in the bathroom earlier. "It's more like I would love to have someone watching us…"_

"_Am I turning you into an exhibitionist?"_

"_Maybe…" she replied smiling lovingly at him._

"_Fine. You'll get your wish, birthday girl!" he reassured before kissing her._

…

_And this was how Damon had found himself bound to a chair by Bonnie's power in a random bedroom, and 'forced' to watch Klaus going down on Bonnie on the bed in front of him while the party was still raging downstairs._

_The Witch was beautiful as she lost all of her self-control._

_Damon had seriously thought it had been a bad joke for listening to the couple earlier, but no, Bonnie had apparently asked for this and Klaus had chosen him._

"_Ready love?" asked the Hybrid and the Vampire was brought back to the present._

"_Y-Yes…" she moaned and Damon saw Klaus slipping slowly into the Witch, burying himself to the hilt "Fuck…"_

_Klaus made sure that Damon would see everything, at one point he even changed position so that Bonnie would be facing the Vampire as he pounded into her._

_Damon could see, smell and hear Bonnie's incessant orgasms; even if she hadn't been vocal about it, her curling toes were a giveaway. Klaus was a machine when it came to the pleasure of the flesh. The Hybrid pounded ruthlessly into the petite Witch's body and she loved it._

_The last position they did; found Klaus on his knees with Bonnie facing him, legs around his waist a he plunged up into her channel. If Damon hadn't been suffering from his massive erection pressing against his too tight jeans; he would have found the scene beautiful and erotic. There was no doubt of what they felt; as they gazed into each other's eyes with both love and lust as Klaus kept making her come._

_And finally, the Hybrid released his seed inside of Bonnie and the moaned she uttered was enough to send Damon over the edge without even touching himself. Klaus bent forward, lying Bonnie against the mattress as he gently rocked inside her, ridding their orgasm._

"_I love you…" murmured Bonnie, just loud enough for Klaus to hear._

"_Anything for you love…" replied Klaus smiling at her lovingly._

_But the moment was cut short, when the bedroom's door opened and a very shocked Elena gasped at the scene…_

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

_The screaming match that had followed had been unforgettable. Obviously things that shouldn't have been said were said. It had ended up with Bonnie slapping Elena and leaving, crying from both sadness and frustration with a very angry Klaus on her tail. Damon and Elena had fought over the event and had broken something that would probably never heal completely._

_About three months later, they had shared the same experience again, with Damon as their spectator._

* * *

><p>"What are you laughing about?" she whispered; only half awake.<p>

"Sorry for waking you up love…" apologized Klaus "I was thinking about how we got here."

"Mm…" she said, nuzzling his chest. "It's okay…"

"What would you like to do today?" he asked as he let his fingertips roam up and down her back, making her shiver.

She slapped his chest playfully with her left hand and he grabbed it before kissing the white gold band on her ring finger.

"Okay… I'm kidding! Like I would have forgotten what day we are… Twenty years together and fifteen years married… I already have the whole weekend planned out for us…"

Bonnie couldn't believe it; twenty years with Klaus and they were going stronger with each day passing by. She loved the man more than anything in the world. So much had changed over the years.

A year after her twentieth anniversary party, which had turned into a catastrophe; Damon had finally been allowed out of the chair and into their bed, but it had taken Klaus another year before letting the Vampire touch Bonnie.

Damon enjoyed his celibacy life and so far had still not found the one, but enjoyed coming randomly into Bonnie and Klaus' bed when the Hybrid allowed it.

Stefan had gone back with Elena for a while, but it hadn't lasted more than eight months. And just like Damon, he hadn't found the one yet.

Elena ended up with Matt, which hadn't surprised anyone. They were now married and had two kids.

Tyler and Caroline were still like two teenagers; hating each other one second and falling in love all over again the next one. But they loved each other and this crazy relationship was working for them.

Finn and Katherine were still together, but refused to marry, saying that they wanted to be different. Kol had found love with Lucy, Bonnie's cousin. And after three years together, Lucy had accepted to renounce her magic, to become a Vampire and spend eternity with him. They were still very in love and couldn't be happier.

Bonnie's mom had gone back to Mystic Fall rekindling her fractured relationship with her father and Bonnie had been very happy when they had finally made up.

One of the things she still regretted though was missing her father and Klaus going on a fishing trip together. When Klaus had asked her father for her hand, he had refused at first saying that Klaus hadn't been to a fishing weekend with him. Sometimes, even though he said he was fine, Bonnie knew the Hybrid still had nightmares about that weekend even after so many years.

But now, as she looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever known, Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Nicklaus…" she said, with the same intensity as she had first said it twenty years before.

"And I too my love." answered the Hybrid before kissing her lovingly.

As they lost themselves into each other, Bonnie secretly hoped for a road trip as an anniversary gift…

_~ The End ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And that's a wrap for 'Can I tell you a secret?' Loved it? Hated it? Loved to read your final comment! So review if you feel like it. And I just wanted to say again, thank you guys! Especially to the many readers who probably hated the only revealed pairing and still gave the story a chance! So basically, thank you for trusting me! Love you all! Xoxo ~Meye_


End file.
